Armageddon- new hero concept
by Raven Park
Summary: You've probably heard of Talon, and overwatch, and blackwatch. But what about the saviors? The Red Guard, the ones who truly save the world. Not all tales are happy however. Armageddon never had a chance, a life, a family, she was just taken by a face she came to worship and now she's mentally suffering. She has a chance now. Will she be strong enough to succeed? Will she be free?
1. Chapter 1

Overwatch fanfic- Armageddon

New hero concept by caira d

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- something special

I really don't know what happened that day. I promise. I tried my hardest, I trained as much as I could. War scars are just too hard to heal. I regret everything that happened. I couldn't save her family. I tried, I truly did. I just wasn't fast enough. I can still hear her terrified screams. Her cries for her parents to wake up. Everything is just too clear.

"Why here?" the little blonde girl asks her father, his lab coat shredded to pieces, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. "The omnics will not find us dear. The Red Guard, they're here. They'll save us," he replies sweetly and reassuringly, his glasses so broken he takes them off and throws them. "But, we're in an alleyway," the girl says, her tiny head searching the small space between two large buildings. "We're safe and together. That's all that matters sweetie," her mother chimes in, brushing her long, pale blonde hair away from her face. They all looked so young, so kind, so loving. All of that never mattered to the omnics though.

"What if they see us papa?" the girl asks again, inching closer to the dead end of the alley. "Then I'll fight them and protect us. And if I get hurt I know you'll be watching over me," he replies, signaling her mother to join her at the alley's end. His jet-black hair flies in the breeze, but despite how peaceful it is, the explosions still fill the air with smoke and gas. "We love you, you know that, right?" her mother asks her, kneeling down, their blue eyes meeting. "Of course, mama, I love you too," she replies, smiling sweetly, as if the explosions don't bother her. "Please no!" her father suddenly shrieks, but the gun already goes off, the echo of the horror bouncing off of the alley walls. A small gasp escapes the father, and he goes crashing to the ground, falling to his back with a single bullet hole through his chest, right over his heart.

"PAPA!" the girl screams, trying to run towards her fallen hero but her mother uses her arm to hold her back. "NOO!" she shrieks as five omnics appear at the start of the alley. "David," her mother whispers, letting her tears fall. The omnics raise their wrists, exactly over the struggling mother and fire. This time they hit her square in the head. "I'm sorry An-" she tries to say, but she falls to the ground. "MAMA! NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" the girl screams, falling to her knees and hugging her mother's corpse, desperately trying to get her mother to stand. "Please mama, wake up. I need you, the _world_ needs you!" she cries, her tears soaking her mother's white blouse. The omnics aim again, lining up with the girls' head, but before they can fire a shadow drops to the ground. Not a shadow, no, a human. "No one hurts the innocent," the figure says, it's voice barely audible, it's like the voice is being stifled by a mask of some sort.

A black cape with three red lines over the middle of it is swung over the human's figure, and this human is small. Almost as small as the girl, and she's only nine. "Cease your activity!" the voice screams, this time the girl can make out that the figure is female. The figure leaps forward, showing her one inch heeled hunting boots and black and armored pants with a belt swung over her waist. A weapon handle is visible on her belt, but the girl does not recognize it. The girl lands on her feet despite the heels and turns her head slightly so the little girl can see the mask on her face. The mask is covering her whole face, but the girl is no fool, she can tell what an upgraded gas mask looks like. She can see the outline of her bullet-proof shirt, and she can see three red lines across the chest area of the shirt. A Red Guard warrior. That's what the weapon is. A Dark Star.

The girl pulls out the weapon handle and in a flash, it beams on in defense mode. Ah yes, the masterpiece of a weapon, the Dark Star. Pretty much a mobile laser cutter. Two modes, attack and defense, defense is a long stick-like beam that has two handles on each end, mostly used for dodging attacks from gunfire and other Dark Stars and laser weapons. Attack mode is a different story however, the red beam would only go out halfway with only one handle on the very end, and the user would attack certain targets. The Dark Star was used for peace, but no one knows what it's purpose is anymore.

The Red Guard jumps forward, cutting three of the targets in half with one swing. The other two jump back and fire away, not even bothering to aim. The bullets get absorbed in the Dark Star, and she jumps above them and cuts their heads off, and their bodies slump to the ground like the little girl's parents did. The Red Guard turned off her Dark Star and put the handle back on the correct space on her belt, and she turns around, looking at the terrified little girl. "Why?" the girl asks, crying into her mother's shoulders. "Why couldn't it have been me. Is this really what war does?" she asks herself. After about a minute of mourning she gets up and runs over to her father, who's eyes are still wide with shock. "Sleep my hero," she whispers to him, closing his eyes.

"We must go," the Red Guard says through the relative silence. The explosions still pound into the two girl's ears, but the little girl stands and walks over to the Guard. "You saved me," she starts. "Why?" The Guard holds back a sigh and holds out her hand generously. "No one deserves to die. And I am deeply sorry for your loss. I will take you to safety. Trust me," the Red Guard replies, her German accent now spilling out in her words. The girl nods silently and takes her hand. "Let's go then," the Guard whispers to herself.

I promised myself that fighting was always for a cause, always for a purpose. I thought my academy would show me that. I was so wrong, so terribly wrong. What happened that day in Switzerland was a terrible mistake, but this is something I could've prevented. Something I could have talked about to someone, _anyone_ else, but no, I decided to be a fool and keep my problems to myself.

"Ugh!" I groan, falling to the concrete ground. The hair tie holding my thin black hair up is rubbing against the ground, my Dark Star has been deactivated already. I know that I've lost, why am I not giving up yet? I put my hands on the floor and spring to my feet, my opponent faces me, her face illuminated by the Dark Star in her gloved hands. My bare hands sting with exhaustion, actually, my whole-body stings with it. My weight is pulling me down farther and farther as I start to gain my balance again. I should find my Dark Star, I really should, but she's smarter than me, she'll strike me down as soon as I turn my head away.

I squint my eyes, looking for any kind of advantage I can gain, and I have faced Keenia many times before to know her vulnerable spot. Her legs. She always holds her Dark Star up closer to her face, leaving her legs a good target. Oh, sweet, sweet Keenia, I wish this wasn't our final test. I spring to the left at first, and as she steps to the left I spring back to the right and _stretch,_ I kick her feet out from underneath her and she falls to the ground hard, dropping her Dark Star. Within a millisecond, I pick up her Dark Star and activate it, briefly scanning the area for mine, but I already know it's far out of her reach if it's still in the ring.

"Very good, Arma. You have proven your worth. Keenia, however, has been given more than enough chances. You should know the rules Arma, even if this is your first time in a final test scenario," Madame Kellina says from her observation seat at the top of the ring. The square arena was built for testing. Bullet and laser proof floors, see through but practically unbreakable glass surrounding the whole arena square. The seats are in rows leading upwards, but no one else is here except Madame Kellina, sitting in her golden chair that shines on the basic velvet colored chairs.

I know the next step. I read the rule book almost a hundred times, and I'm not exaggerating. I hold the activated Dark Star up to her neck, her breathing quickens, her sweat lingering on her tan forehead. Her green eyes plea for help, but there's no saving her now. I push the Dark Star down, and as soon as it makes contact with the skin on her neck she shrieks louder than the little girl who lost her parents. I actually did it. I killed her. I passed my final test. I can be an active Guard now. "Very, very good. You always were my favorite. If you wish you may keep the fallen Guard's weapon, but please find your own Dark Star and get out of the ring," Madame Kellina says, amusement on her face. Did she enjoy my match? How am I her favorite? She's always pushed me the hardest and now she thinks I'll accept her kindness? This has to be a test of some sort.

I find my weapon in the corner of the ring and re-attach it to my weapon belt loosely stringed around my jeans. My black practice t-shirt is stained with sweat from my test, but I should already know this. It's routine after all, well, not the killing part. Wait, I just killed someone. I killed another Guard, another _human being._ I just committed murder. I just murdered an unarmed woman.

I leave the square and rush up the staircase on the right of all the chairs to join Madame Kellina, and she smiles warmly at my panting. "You worked long and hard for this. Keenia was weak and you never give up, she had no chance. I think even she knew it," she says in a humorous tone. "Madame Kellina, I just, well, _murdered,_ someone," I reply, shaking my head at her humorous voice. "You did me a favor. It was either you kill her or me. In this world, the weak will die. If you are strong enough to kill the ones who need to be killed, then you will become a strong, independent woman Arma," Madame Kellina replies soothingly.

"Her eyes were pleading for mercy and I just, _killed_ her! I can't accept that!" I instantly snap back. "You're young and foolish, I'm old and wise. Who would you rather listen to?" Madame Kellina snaps back. "I'm 16!" I hiss. "Oh, teenagers," Madame Kellina says, rolling her eyes. "I am wiser than you think." Madame Kellina rubs her pale hand against her chin and smiles, her blonde hair shining in the dimly lit room. "I like your boldness. Maybe you're bold enough to answer this for me. If you could live away from here, get out of the Red Guard, where would you go, what would you do? Would you forget about your previous life?" I stare at her daring blue eyes and smirk, feeling confidence build inside of me. "I wouldn't choose any other life since this one is for me. It's fate, so why change that?" I reply.

"Keenia wouldn't have answered that way. See? That's why your life is more valuable than hers. She would have wanted to leave. You spared her from the pain of stage two my dear. Then again, you could be lying to me and I'd never know; you were only my student, I don't know you very well," Madame Kellina replies, her voice steady and warm, making me feel somewhat safe even in this terrible place. "You may return to your quarters, stage two will commence tomorrow at five o'clock a.m. understood?" I nod, saluting before I walk away, not even thinking that there could be any meaning behind the question she asked. Why was I such a fool? Why did I not run, flee, scream for help. Why, someone had to be with me! It doesn't matter now. I'm a huntress and that's what I'll always be. A mercenary, a killer. Highly trained, no failures in history. But I never thought that I'd meet her again. I was wrong. So, so wrong.

~Present Day- King's Row, one year before the fall of overwatch. Location: Watchpoint Polaris~

"We don't have much time. You've seen the plan a million times, just get it over with. You're not murdering anyone this time. We are," Sombra says, her hair bouncing as she walks. Her talon suit fits her well, almost as well as my huntress suit fits me. Black high-heeled boots with red heels. Perfect. Tight jeans with a black belt holding my two Dark Stars and a laser pistol. A black jacket pulled over my dark blue tank top. My long jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail and my hunting rifle is hiding in my jacket, it's outline can probably be seen from behind. My hands have plain black gloves, not even one inch of skin is showing except for around the chest area above my tank top. I have to blend in with the night after all.

"I'll be in position. Go get it Arma," Sombra teases, turning invisible. We're literally standing on a roof with a huge brick building in front of us. A single window is open, no doubt that's on purpose. Our target is in that building. Perfect time of night. No high alert missions have been going on recently, so their security isn't really securing roofs! The silver roof may be straight but there's a whole city just a few hundred feet below this building. I'm not joking, at the edge of the roof is a huge city about three hundred feet below this. We're literally on a mountain where the two parts of the Watchpoint is separating. We need to use the roof though since it's the only easy access point, wait why am I on this mission again? Why did I agree to this?

I sigh and jump onto the bricks, grabbing the loose ones first then thrusting myself up to the window a few feet above where I started. The window is open, showing light purple curtains flying gently in the wind, and a small room inside. A little bed with red covers with a female figure underneath the covers, and a lamp on a nightstand next to the bed. A dresser is barely visible in the corner of the room, and a single white door is dead in front of me. I push myself inside, forcing my heels not to clink against the concrete floor, and I look at my target. Her sniper rifle is right next to her bed, well, better get that first. I sneak on my toes and grab the rifle and throw it out the window, trusting that Sombra will catch it, and I look at my target.

Amelie Lacroix, famed sniper, somehow better than Captain Ana Amari, and wife of a very high official in overwatch. Good choice of a victim, the problem is how well I get her out quietly? Her hair is down in a massive wave of black curls, half of her body is sticking out from under the covers, revealing her wearing simply a red tank top and black shorts, her pale skin seems darker in the practically pitch-black room. I have an idea actually.

I sneak over to her bed and carefully approach, her body is facing mine luckily, her bright pink lips almost taunting me to just grab her. Instead, I jump over her body, and she snaps awake, but before she can scream I force her back down, my hand over her lips. "I'm sorry," I whisper, and I firmly grip her back and pick her up, my hand still covering her mouth, and walk over to the window, my heels slinking against the ground. I almost feel bad for this girl. She has boots on, but they're old and torn, and she's getting kidnapped to go god knows where. I'll feel bad about it later.

I don't bother trying to climb down and I just jump, my heels banging against the roof. "Not so loud amiga," Sombra says from behind me, and I hear her coming out of stealth. "I got the target, pay me when we get home," I say, carefully putting Amelie down so Sombra can tie her. "Go scout, I've got her," Sombra says, holding out the rope. I nod and jump forward, but five seconds later I hear Sombra shout in agony. I snap my head back to see Sombra on the ground and Amelie standing above her, her rifle in her left hand and her grappling hook in her right. Probably should've checked if she had any other weapons. Sombra gets up only to get kicked in the face and the girl runs to the edge of the roof, and I quickly follow. Before I can get close enough to disarm her, she jumps off. I look down at the city where she's freefalling, and I see her use her grappling to get on top of one of the countless buildings.

Without thinking I jump, feeling the wind brush up against me. After a few seconds of free fallings, my boots hit the building Amelie is on, and her eyes widen. Well, she didn't know that my boots can with stand the longest falls, so her shock is well placed. I whip out my Dark Star and put it into offense mode, and she readies her sniper, the distance between us seems huge, but really, it's just a couple of feet. Our breathing is even and our gazes are strong on each-others. Her sniper fires but I predicted her firing at my legs and block it, and to her surprise I spring upwards and knock her down. Sliding her rifle away from her. "It's over," I start, but she punches me with her left hand that somehow got free, and she flips herself to her feet and uses her grappling hook to gain a long-distance advantage. "No, there is still one more option!" she says, her French accent spilling out more and more with every word she speaks.

She dives at me and whips something that looks like a mechanical spider with a glowing red container in the middle. Before I can move to see what it is more clearly, two tiny fangs poke out of the spider-like object and she shoves it into my chest, and I scream in intense pain, falling to my back as she turns to flee. I can't give up, not now, not ever! I jump to my feet, the upper half of my body leaned over, my hand is firmly placed on my chest. She stands at the end of the building, checking her grappling hook, but before she can jump I pin her to the ground and punch her repeatedly until she falls unconscious. "Sombra, come in," I say over my communicator, my heart beating faster with every word I say. "What is it amiga? Did you get her?" I nod as I speak, "yeah, she poisoned me though, I knocked her out but I won't stay conscious long, I need you to call the ship in, I won't make it back."

I hear her say something back, but I end up falling off of Amelie's body and on to the gravel on this roof. I can practically feel a ship's light on me. They're going to save me and I get paid. Easy. But maybe they won't save me? Why is everything so blurry? Then, the darkness at the edge of my vision consumes me.

"Down, left, up, right, down," a familiar voice whispers in my ear, my weight feeling heavy on my now standing legs. I open my eyes to see my academy, the familiar arena is where I am right now, with Madame Kellina right behind me, my Dark Star on in offense mode. "What?" I ask as she steps in front of me, holding a training blaster. "You're only six Arma, but you'll learn to trust your instincts," she replies, smiling calmly. Her face alone makes me feel calmer. She doesn't even look old. She doesn't have any visible wrinkles, her cheek bones are still high and shiny, and her blue eyes are sparkling more than ever. I really am reliving my six-year-old private training session.

"Now strike down the remaining targets," she says through my silence. The two dummies sit in front of me, taunting me, screaming at me to cut right through them. Now's my chance to change what I've done. "No," I say, deactivating my Dark Star. "I shouldn't be taught to be a weapon at six-years-old." I walk away, my non-heel boots hitting the ground in a proud way. I just stood up to my boss. The one who raised me. If dragging a little girl away from her home at the age of four is a good way of raising I guess. I need to stand up more often.

"You do not walk away from me! Get back here! You'll suffer if you do!" Madame Kellina hisses behind me. "We're doing this to save the world!" she adds. I slow my pace to a stop and turn my head slightly, my mid-length hair turning with me. "Then I guess we have two different opinions on suffering and saving the world," I reply as calmly as possible, and I turn my head back around and walk away, the light of the room diming and the blackness consumes me again.

"She deserves extra for being injured on the job. She didn't have to chase Amelie as far as she did, but she decided to. She almost died protecting _our_ mission," a familiar female voice says as I slowly open my eyes, my vision extremely blurry. "Perhaps, but then again it was her job and she wouldn't get paid if the target escaped," a dark, male voice replies as my vision starts to clear, and a light right over my head shines in my poor eyes. "It was _my_ fault she escaped! She got the target, what happened afterwards was my responsibility we already talked about this Gabriel!" the female hisses back, and I hear her storm off as I sit up, a sharp pain in my legs takes me by surprise.

"Oh, you're awake," the dark voice says again, but this time I make it out to be Reaper's, and I'm guessing the female's voice was Sombra's. "Yes, and I don't need extra pay. You saved my life, that's pay enough," I say, rubbing my head with my right hand, the hospital bed underneath me squeaking at my sudden yet small movements. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't take the job. I admire you. You're dedicated, yet you have no reason to be. What have we ever done so special for you little mercenary?" he questions, inching closer to my face. "I've done so many jobs for you, I practically am apart of Talon. Though Talon is messed up mentally, you guys are the closest to a family I have. Then again, I never knew my family for very long. They were mean, abusive, cruel, all the words to describe a terrible childhood," I reply, looking down at the blue bed. "You have to forget about your past in order to shape the future _you_ want. I may not have cared that much about you, about _anyone,_ but I still don't want you to feel down because we're your family. And no matter what you say, we're paying you over."

My eyes widen and snap their attention to the ghost-like man. "Do you mean it?" He's pretty much offering me a family, a home, food, water, clothing, a place where people can watch my back and I can trust it. A safe place. The first one I've ever encountered. "Of course, but there's one thing I need you to do for me in order for you to be, officially, apart of Talon," he replies, I can practically feel the smirk behind his mask. "Yes?" I reply, hopping to my feet. "Kill her," he replies sharply, pointing to a single chair holding a girl in the corner of this small room. But, this isn't any girl. This girl is dressed up in a Valkyrie suit, has extremely pale skin, blonde hair, and curious yet terrified blue eyes. This girl is Angela Ziegler. The girl I 'saved', when we were both nine years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Armageddon chapter 2- a new chance

By caira d

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Kill? You know how I feel about killing!" I hiss back, staring at the helpless Angel. She doesn't even know who I am, why would I bother helping her? She was so sweet to me though. Her tiny voice putting her full trust in me. Believing me. Trying to stay safe with me. "I don't know what I did wrong, so please do elaborate," the Swiss doctor says from her chair, struggling against the restraints around her legs and arms. "You want to be a part of Talon, you must kill one person to prove your worth," Reaper says calmly, holding out a ritual knife. "No! You may be like a family to me, but I am _not_ killing," I pause, locking my gaze on Angela's, "I've seen what war can do." She raises her eyebrows in question, and after a few seconds she notices my Dark Star and her eyes widen. She knows.

"Do it or get out," Reaper hisses, clearly disappointed. I sigh and take the ritual knife, then stand. I hear a slight gasp of shock come out of both of the people in this small room, but instead of turning to go kill Angela I stab Gabriel right in the shoulder, and he screams in agony and turns to a cloud of black smoke, then the smoke flies away and out of sight. "Let me out! Please!" Angela cries, practically jumping up and down in her chair. "Calm down, I'm going to," I reply calmly, looking out the door to see if Reaper is coming back. He got Amelie, so I don't think he'll need Angela! I run over to her, my Dark Star now activated and I first cut her arm restraints, then her legs. She pops out of her chairs and looks right into my eyes, her gaze curious and hopeful. "You're a Red Guard, so why are you here?" she asks, examining my Dark Star.

"Let's get out of here first, then I'll answer all your questions." She nods and I signal her to follow me as we walk out of the room slowly. I deactivate my Dark Star to avoid someone hearing its gentle hum or light in the darkness. Angela Ziegler is right next to me. Examining me, trying to get answers, but I know she'll either be extremely happy or extremely sad to find out that I was the Red Guard that one faithful night. We walk slowly, the concrete not helping my boots remain silent, and we see a light up ahead. A window. "Go," I simply say, and we start sprinting towards it, and it is indeed a window. "We don't have much time," I say, prying open the small window. "No, you really don't," I hear a familiar female voice say from behind us. We sharply turn and I gasp and stagger back. Madame Kellina. In Talon, standing a few feet behind me with a single Dark Star in hand. I'm so, so sorry Angela. "Run," I say, and she looks at me, but then nods. "Good luck," she says as she pushes herself out of the window, she has wings so whatever fall awaits her shouldn't be a problem.

"So here you are, with that girl you saved once," Madame Kellina says, inching closer. Oh, sweet, sweet Angela. I can still hear her voice. "Please just let us leave, we won't be a bother to you or Talon," I say, keeping any emotion she can possibly trace out of my voice. "You're a fool if you think I'll believe that." I growl back, "I've done everything for Talon, I've put my own life on the line for both Talon and you and _this is how I'm repaid_? By getting forced to _kill_ or _leave_?" Madame Kellina just stands there with an elegant posture, which makes me snarl with disgust. "That poor girl was as old as you at the time, am I correct?" I nod and slowly back away, heading towards the window. "I don't want to fight you," I say as my boots make contact with something sharp. I stop abruptly and peek down, seeing a loose nail where my boot just stepped. "I don't think it matters whether you want to or not. You'll have to fight me eventually, it's inevitable. And to think I actually, genuinely liked you. I took you under my wing and taught you everything I know."

"Yeah, you did. Teach me everything about killing and harming the innocent! The Red Guard is not what you take it to be and that's why I left!" In a flash a sweep down and have the nail in my hand, and I throw it, hitting her right in the shoulder. She gasps in shock and struggles to get the nail out, but before I see her move I'm already out of the window, and I feel my feet hit solid ground. "Are you okay?" I immediately hear from in front of me. "I'm alright, but we need to move now," I reply, moving forward with Angela. "What's your name?" Angela asks me as we exit the alleyway and meet the main streets of King's Row. "Armageddon, but people call me Arma. I used to be a mercenary for Talon, but as you can tell that's not happening anymore, they're way too violent for me." We run through the streets side-by-side, letting our silence fill the air as we listen for any sounds of attackers from Talon or Red Guard. "Up there!" I say through our silence, pointing at a two-story building that seems abandoned (it has boards over the doors and windows after all).

I jump up and land on the edge of one window and I cut through the boards and break through the window. "Wait," I call down to Angela, inspecting the room to make sure there's no one here. "Alright, you can come up," I call down, peeking out the window to see Angela flying up. "Take my hand," I say quietly, holding out my hand as she reaches the end, and she gratefully grabs it and I pull her inside the dark room. I power on my Dark Star and walk to the corner of the small room, activating the light in the center of the room. "At least it's not crowded in here," Angela jokes, looking around the literally empty room. "Let's patch this back up," I mutter as I step in front of the window, looking down to see scattered bits of broken boards. I grab all the pieces as Angela practically forces herself out of the Valkyrie suit, leaving her with just a black tank top and _very_ short shorts. Once I repair the windows boards, I walk over to her, and we sit down together, and she eyes me suspiciously. "You figured it out, haven't you?" I ask with a sigh, glancing down at my Dark Star. She nods, but her expression remains neutral.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Angela. I could've been faster, if I just _listened,_ if I just tried _harder_ , I shouldn't have panicked, I could've saved your whole family," I say, feeling the pressure slip away from my chest, but tears still sting at my eyes. "No, stop, you saved my life and look where I am now. It wasn't your fault. How old even were you back then?" I sigh, letting a single tear slip down my cheek. "Nine, same as you," I reply. She leans forward and to my shock she wipes my tear away and smiles. "I think we should get to know each-other," she says sweetly, clearly trying to get my mind off of my heavy burden. "Okay," I reply in a whisper. "Tell me about yourself," she says, returning to her kneeling position, and my body already misses her touch. "I hated the Red Guard and walked away. All they taught me was how to harm others, but I hated that and left. My Mistress and I were on a mission and I pretended to disappear," I say calmly, feeling the tears at the edge of my eyes back away.

"Have you killed for Talon before?" she asks, frowning. "Once, the mission before this one. Sombra was about to get killed and I saved her. I should've just swiped the attackers' legs, but I panicked," I reply in a low, sad voice. "Sombra isn't like the others, she thinks for herself." "I can tell," Angela replies, humor lingering in her tone. "What do you do nowadays, when you're not with Talon, I mean." I smile at her words. I never thought _anyone_ could be this kind, but she is. My only question is why. "I run, I train, I fight amongst myself, trying to convince myself that leaving was the right choice. The Red Guard has saved many lives before, but Madame Kellina was too violent. She punished me in ways I will _never_ forget, and all for what, so I can be a better fighter? She took me away from my family by force, not like my family was any better, but still, I loved them and now I don't even know if they're alive or dead." Angela gently puts her hand on my shoulder. "Have you _ever_ talked to someone about your past, your feelings?" she asks softly and kindly, making me feel comfortable and safe. She truly is a guardian angel, huh?

"No, I've never had friends. I've never experienced a lot of emotions I hear coming from Sombra and Madame Kellina. Madame Kellina told me, right to my face, that I will never feel love. I know now that it's true, since even if I do feel it I won't know what it is." Angela's frown deepens as I speak, and I almost feel bad for her for having to put up with me, but it feels so good to finally _speak._ "I'm sorry if I'm being annoying and flooding you with _my problems_ ," I say, and Angela's frown turns into a gasp. "Nonsense, I want you to keep talking." I pause, not sure what to say, but I quickly regain my posture and quiet expression. I look directly into her eyes, seeing the same worry that I saw years and years ago. "Why?" I simply ask, feeling the tears stinging at my eyes again.

She sighs and leans in, pulling me into a hug. "Because we're officially friends," she says, and I feel her smile against my shoulder. My eyes widen in shock, but I wrap my arms around her as well, mimicking her motions. "You can talk to me anytime Arma," she says, backing away from me. My eyes are still wide with shock, so I don't speak, and instead I nod and we just sit there, staring at each-other for what feels like eternity until she breaks our silence. "We should rest, it's really late." I nod and we both collapse against the hard floor, but to me it feels like heaven. After about ten minutes of trying to sleep I look over and see Angela shifting and struggling to find a good spot. She must be awake too.

"Why does Talon want you?" I whisper quiet enough that if she isn't awake it won't startle her. "I don't know, because I'm involved with Reaper possibly. Overwatch is falling apart, one of our bases exploded recently, killing Gabriel Reyes but I tried to bring him back and it clearly didn't work. Our leader, Jack, died as well," she chokes over the name Jack, she clearly knew what love meant if she feels this much pain. "You created Reaper," I whisper, my eyes snapping wide open in shock. "On accident" she whispers back. "Why did he want me to kill you then," I ask, leaning up slightly. "Because, he and Jack loved me," she simply replies. "Who did you love?" She sighs, "Jack. I loved him so much and he died protecting us. I tried to save him, but it was too late." "So, Reaper couldn't bear to kill someone he loved? Despite what you did to him?"

Angela turns to look at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she nods. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I say gently, and I scoot over to her and wipe away her tears as they continue to flow down. "Shh, it'll be alright," I whisper into her ear, still trying to wipe away tears. Angela squeezes her eyes shut and I stay right next to her until she drifts off, and I quietly move about one foot away from her and I follow her lead and let the darkness take me.

"Oh, my god! Jack!" I scream as I throw the debris away from his body, revealing a burnt man underneath. "It's alright, I can fix this!" I yell, searching the ground for my staff. "Shit! Where the hell is it!" I growl. "Don't… bother," Jack coughs, his eyes opening, taking in my body. "The suit fits you so well Angie," he says with one of his killer smiles. "Remember why I made this Jack?" I ask, running over to him and taking his hand. "To save our teammates?" he asks, choking out every word. "No," I whisper, "to save your ass when you dive in on the enemies." He chuckles but ends up spinning into a coughing fit, to the rate where he's spitting out blood. "Calm down Jack, calm down, just relax and let your body recover from the shock of the explosion. The rescue team should pick us up any minute now, just hold on. Hold on for another minute." He frowns at my words, "I can't keep living this nightmare Angel, I just can't." I let my emotions free and I hug him tightly, scared that letting go will mean losing him. "Make sure Gabe is dead, he'll just cause trouble down the road. I don't care what happens to me, as long as Overwatch and the world is safe," he coughs out. "No, Jack," I whimper against his melted shoulder. "As long as you're safe I don't care," he whispers, and I feel him starting to fall. "No! Jack! Hang on! Just hold on! Hold on for Overwatch! Hold on for the world!" I cry against him, pleading him to stay. "I can't," he gently says, and I can feel his breath slowing down. "Hold on for me," I plea. "I love you, my little Angel," he says so quiet I can barely hear him, and he stops breathing. "NO! NOT YOU TOO!" I scream.

I back away from his corpse and feel my suit power on, and I smirk knowing that I actually _can_ save him. I feel his soul in my hand and I lift it up, feeling the light shining down on me. "HEROES NEVER DIE!" I yell with a smile, feeling the light consume me. "Jack?" I ask, looking down to see him still unmoving and burnt. "What?" I ask myself. "Heroes never die!" I yell again, raising the soul up. Nothing. "HELDEN STERBEN NIE!" I scream, feeling my hope leave my body. "I think you forgot," I hear a male voice say. I look down and rush over to Jack who is struggling to breath. "Hang on, please Jack, I can't lose you!" I plea. "I'm not a hero anymore, Angie," he says, and he drifts off once and for all. "NO! YOU'RE MY HERO JACK! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" I scream, falling against his body in pain and tears, "Heroes never die, heroes never die, heroes never die," I whisper against his burnt scalp. "Please Jack, please." He stays unmoving and I just cry on his shoulder, feeling the whole world spin around me. "Heroes. Never. Die god dammit! I need you Jack! PLEASE!" I just sit there, crying against there for what feels like centuries.

"Angela." I shake her unmoving body. "Angela wake up!" I yell, and I see her eyes snap open, tears streaming down her cheeks. I wipe them away and she leans against me and I pat her head soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. What's wrong?" I whisper. "I had a nightmare, that's all, I'll be fine I just need time." "What did you see? Was is Jack or Gabe?" I ask, knowing that sometimes talking about feelings can actually help a lot. "Jack. I relived the whole thing. I just don't get it. This world hates me. I've never loved someone as much as him and they take him from me. Gabe took him from me! Yet somehow, I can't find it within myself to hate him," she whimpers, pulling away. "The world doesn't hate you Angela, and I know it hurts. Hell, the only thing I know is pain so I truly do know what you're going through, but trust me, the world gave you a chance to be what you want to be. It gave you a shelter, it gave you food and water, it gave you a good group pf people who clearly loved and cared about you, so please don't give up. If you can't find the strength for yourself then do it for me. I don't want to see you hurt after all that you've accomplished, after all the loves you've saved." Angela nods, wiping away her tears and she stands taller than ever before.

"You're completely right. Thank you, but let's get out of here and back to my Watchpoint. Polaris is the name, if you know where that is?" "You were stationed here?" I ask, cutting down the boards. "Only for now, I'm here to look after a girl named Tracer who has been having health issues. I'm also here to stop the revolts for omnics in the streets using as little violence as possible." I offer her my hand and she gladly takes it, and together we swoop down into the streets where a gray-haired man stops abruptly when he sees us. "Angela," he whispers, but he just starts to back up instead of come closer. He's holding some kind of a modified rifle and he's wearing a mask that covers half of his face. He has plain black jeans on and army-styled boots and a tight jacket that's mostly white and blue on the edges. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Angela growls. He looks shocked at her hostility but doesn't run or move. "Either come closer or we come to you. Your choice pal," I say, feeling Angela's rage burn through me.

"It kills me to see you like this Angel," he says, and his voice comes out stronger, but still like an old man's voice. "No one calls me Angel! Only one person can and he's gone! Now, ANSWER ME! How. Do. You. Know. My. NAME!" she yells, slowly creeping closer to him. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry Angel," he says, and he turns around and dashes away. "NO! Don't let him get away!" I jump after him and see him sprinting down the main street with his rifle close to his chest. I growl knowing that he's fast and this may be a tough chase, but, for some reason, knowing that this is for Angela makes me feel _obliged_ to do it. I run with more purpose than I've ever had before and he turns around and gasps when he sees me almost right behind him. He doesn't recover from the shock in time and I tackle him, swiping his rifle away. Angela arrives about a split second later and takes in a few long, deep breaths before speaking, "how do you know my name?" "How does someone not know your name? Mercy, a.k.a. Angela Ziegler. Everyone calls you Angel. Famed Swiss doctor who works for Overwatch, and even when you're not partaking in Overwatch events, you're out on the street saving lives. I'm just wondering how you can do this? You sacrifice so much and for what? You get nothing in return." Angela smiles weakly but still stares with dark eyes. "Why do you have a rifle? Are you apart of the revolt against omnics?" He quickly shakes his head. "Oh, gosh no, I think everyone's equal, but it's so dangerous on the streets that everyone is dressed up like I am. Masks covering our faces, rifles in-hand and bulletproof jackets on tight. King's Row has turned into a shit-show and it will remain this way until someone does something about it."

Though he has solid answers that I would just nod and smile to any other day, I can still sense his fear. After a few seconds of solid silence, Angela speaks, "let him go." I remove myself from him and hand him back his rifle and he nods his thanks. "Why run when you were in no trouble?" I question, backing away to Angela's side. Angela nods with me, clearly wondering the same thing. "Like I said, King's Row is a shit-show. I'm scared and on edge, please cut me a break." I see the sweat pouring from his forehead and I turn around, lightly touching Angela's shoulder. "He's been through hell, let's just leave him be." Angela nods. The man turns around and a red 76 on the back of his jacket is visible. "Sir!" I call, and he snaps around. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" "My name is Jac- Soldier 76," he stammers, and he quickly turns around and sprints away. "Soldier 76 is a weird name," Angela jokes. "Seems like you're a hot topic around here huh?" I ask with a smile. "I guess, but something doesn't seem right here." "Well Angela, we'll handle it together."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

After what feels like years of traveling we found it. The beautiful watchpoint that I was just at approximately fifteen hours ago. We stand by the entrance which happens to be a wooden door. Literally a wooden door. "Thank you Arma, I hope we cross paths again," Angela says, gripping her hand over the door handle. "Thank you for everything you've done for me in our short time together," I reply sweetly, smiling warmly even though on the inside I'm hurting knowing that I have to leave her. "I'm about to do something more," Angela says with a laugh, turning back around. "You should come stay in Overwatch. Finally have a family. I'll clear you of any charges you may have when you were with the Red Guard and Talon. We could always use new, useful members since it seems like Overwatch is getting smaller by the minute. So, what do you say?" Angela asks, the hope is shining in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll think about it and come back tomorrow with my answer." Angela nods, the hope still shining in her eyes. "Goodbye Arma, I'll see you tomorrow." "Take care." She slips inside and I smile, thinking about her words.

Pros and Cons time I guess. Pros are a new group with good people like Angela, I get to save lives and not be betrayed (probably), and I get to stop more violence. Cons, I may get seriously hurt emotionally again, Angela might get hurt, I might get killed, and I kidnapped the darling of Overwatch which would not go well for me. "I have one job, and I will fulfil it to officially be a part of Talon," I hear a familiar female voice say behind me. "Excuse me?" I ask, turning around to see Amelie walking towards the Watchpoint in a robot-like fashion. "Amelie? What are you doing here?" I ask, stepping in front of her. "My name is not Amelie you fool, it is Widowmaker now," she replies with a snarl, her eyes completely emotionless. "What did Talon do to you?" "They made me better! They gave me a life and hope again, so get out of my way!" she snarls, and she brushes passed me and slips inside of the Watchpoint. Angela. Angela may get hurt.

I rush inside after her and see Angela sitting in a chair next to the door as Amelie goes into the elevator at the end of the main entrance. The doors to the elevator close and I turn to Angela, who looks happy yet surprised to see me. "I need rest Arma, so if you have an answer just tell me and I'll point you to someone who will help you out," she says warmly, and I completely forgot how late it was, but saving her takes priority. "Angela, I need to talk to you and it's important. Please come outside with me," I say, and though she looks shocked she nods. We walk outside and close the door, "What's up?" I look and gulp, feeling the pressure build up in my chest, "Amelie is dangerous, I saw her outside and she's going to do something for Talon." Angela devours all of my words but her expression doesn't change. "Listen Arma, I've known Amelie my whole life and only met you, well, truly met you an hour ago, so how do you expect me to believe you?" she questions, letting her expression go stone cold. Shivers go up and down my spine, and my body aches with exhaustion but I know that I must tell her now. "My most recent mission with Talon had to do with this Watchpoint," my eyes cloud with tears and I shake as I speak, "I did it Angela, I kidnapped her and brought her to Talon, they must have brainwashed her or tortured her or something. She looks like a robot now."

Angela looks as if she's just been slapped, but before she can reply a gunshot rips through the air and a girl jumps out of a window on the far side of the second building, and she swings off into the distance. "Pharah!" Angela yells. "Pharah? Who's Pharah?" I ask, suddenly feeling jealous. "No, you don't get to ask questions," Angela snaps. "If she's hurt because of you, I will not hesitate. You are not joining Overwatch, you understand?" she hisses, and I let my tears fall. "Why?" "Why didn't you tell me earlier is a good question right now. You tell me about missions not involving Overwatch but not the ones that might get someone killed? Why? Just why?" she questions, and before I can reply, she takes off in the direction of the blast. I wipe away my tears and turn around, walking away from Polaris forever.

~One week later~

"Kill them Arma!" Sombra cries as the omnics rush in around her, and for the first time in a while, I obey. I slash all of their heads clean off and all I do is laugh every time a body hits the floor. Is this really what I've become? "The hostages are over here!" Sombra kicks open the door to the abandoned bus and the hostages look frightened but grateful as we step in. "Talon wants them for tests, should we follow the rules or set them free?" Sombra whispers to me. I smirk and shake my head. "Neither, let's do what we did to the omnics here." Sombra smiles and we slaughter them, and though my heart screams at me to stop, I keep going, laughing as blood splatters against the bus's windows. "Very good turn around Arma. You've completely a dozen missions in the span of six days and you've grown over your weakness and killed hundreds of omnics and humans," Sombra says with a smile. "Let's see what Reaper has to say this time," I say with a smirk.

~Back at Talon's Base~

"Very good Arma, you're officially apart of Talon now. However, our recruit, Widowmaker has kidnapped some very important officials in Overwatch that I want you to kill. Please go to the next room and do so please," Reaper says to me as he piles up his shotguns. I smirk and jump out of the room and slam myself into the next one, seeing five members there. Ana Amari, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Winston, and…. Is this a joke? Angela. "Arma! Thank god! Get us out of here!" she cries, the joy showing in her eyes. I return her joy with a stone-cold glare. "Actually, I was thinking about killing you," I say with a smirk. "Oh, god no, Arma what did they do to you?" "Believe it or not nothing, after you rejected me I came back to Talon and proved myself, since these guys truly were the only family I've had and I learned. Killing is the only way and it always will be. Goodbye, Angela. You somehow managed to hurt me enough that I didn't come back." I add my last sentence quietly and Angela looks genuinely hurt from my words.

"Arma, I didn't know I hurt you that much. I should've saw it though. I offered you a family then immediately took it away from you. What kind of person am I after that? Wait, I'm still better than you since at least I don't go running around killing people just because I had my FEELINGS HURT!" Angela snarls. "I use to think highly of you, but now I don't; kill me, don't kill me, either way you'll still be a monster." I pause for a minute, then cut all the others free except for Angela. "Leave, fast, if your equipment is around here anywhere, it should be near the medical wing," I say, and they nod gratefully and leave quickly and quietly. "Glad to see they care so much about you," I say, leaning over Angela's stiff body. "I don't care what you do to me, just keep in mind that you're a monster and that's all you'll ever be." I nod, "I was raised by monsters, so it was inevitable to become one. At least I'm a bit better since the people I grew up with would've killed all of you in the slowest way possible already," I reply, and I turn around and start walking away.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" she asks, and I turn around just to see tears streaming down her face. "I told you about my past, saved your life and felt bad about it and was raised by people who slaughtered my closest friends right in front of me and resisted violence for this wrong, and because I slipped once, you're calling me a monster. I just let your friends go and you say I'm a monster. I am constantly being beaten up, day after day after day and all you have to say to me is that I'm a monster. Well here's what I have to say to you," I walk back over to her and lean down so we're just inches apart. "Trust me when I say you don't want to see what this monster can do." I wipe out my Dark Star and cut her free, and she gasps as I deactivate it. "Now leave, and never talk to me again, because if you do, I'll make sure to turn you into a monster." She nods quickly and runs away from me, and I don't blame her. Then again, if she wants to be a whiny bitch, I'll let her. She's been through hell, sure, but she hasn't seen even half of the things I have. Her mother, her father, her lover. They all died in front of her, sure, but at least she wasn't raised by people that kill you or harm you if you don't kill for them. At least she knows what feelings are, meanwhile I was raised to avoid them. I cared about her, and sure, I shouldn't have killed everyone that I did but I was right, it was inevitable, so I guess I'll do what I should've done a while ago; I'm going solo.

~2 Days Later~

"Arma, I'm sorry," I hear a familiar female voice say from behind me. I sharply turn and see Angela standing there, her Valkyrie suit on and her caduceus staff in hand. At my silence, she sighs. "I know I was wrong about you. You're not a monster, and I know that. I just panicked and freaked out and I was so consumed with my feelings and…" She lets her voice trail off and she looks at me, and I almost feel bad for her. "Talon is not your family Arma," she says, moving closer. Though I don't move away, I feel stiff and hurt. "I know," I simply say as she slowly inches forward. "Then why are you with them?" she asks with a frown. "I'm not. I left. I did what I should've done at the beginning. I'm solo now." She nods in understanding and lightly smiles. "Can we be friends again? I know it's a lot to ask, but you've saved my life twice, well, now it's three times, you let me talk about my feelings, and you took my back to my Watchpoint despite your loyalty to Talon." I stare at her, and suddenly another girl appears behind her. "What's goin' on luv?" she asks in a British accent. "Lena, I'm having a conversation with an old friend, please go wait for me," Angela says, the annoyance showing on her face. "Sorry luv, I'll go wait," the girl, Lena, replies, her smile dying as she walks off. "Why so rude?" I simply ask. "Arma I've just had so much stress on my shoulders that no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of it. The death of Jack, the return of Reyes, countless other deaths, new uprisings, and to top it all off people have been thinking that Overwatch isn't worth it anymore, and they've been thinking this for three weeks now! One week before Jack and Reyes died!" Angela says, and I can tell she's trying to hold herself back. "Oh, Angela," I whisper.

"Can you please be my friend again? Can you please join Overwatch? I didn't realize how much you mean to me despite how little we know each-other." I slowly nod without thinking, knowing that this could either be a huge mistake or the best thing I've ever done. "Fine, but please just talk about your problems whenever you have the chance, it can help." Angela nods and smiles brighter than I've ever seen her before. "I have a mission, but you should go to Polaris, our new commanding officers should help you out," she turns to leave but she stops and turns back, "oh! And tell them that I sent you!" I nod and yell thanks as she flies after the British girl. Without even thinking, I turn and start running in the direction of Polaris, feeling the wind brush my face as I run, and within only a few minutes, I'm at the Watchpoint.

I open the door and see two startled faces with guns look at me. "Hold it right there!" the first guard, the male, yells, holding his gun up to aim at my head. I hold my hands up and look between the two. One is a young, seemingly Egyptian woman while the other is a Brazilian man holding what looks like a sonic amplifier. "I am here to join Overwatch, my name is Armageddon, and I was a part of the Red Guard. I was sent here by Angela Ziegler, I saved her life from Talon twice and she ran into me today while going on her mission with that young girl Lena," I say calmly, refusing to let my nervousness show. "I recognize Talon colors anywhere. You're not joining!" the girl says sharply. "Okay, yeah, I was a mercenary for Talon but I left two days ago to go solo, however Angela invited me to Overwatch. You can even ask her when she gets back," I say, raising my eyebrows. "Maybe she's telling the truth," I hear the man whisper to the other girl. "Alright, we'll ask Angela about you when she gets back, but for now we're putting you in the science lab to get your tests out of the way," the girl says. "What was your name again?" the man cuts in with a smile. "Armageddon, but everyone calls me Arma," I reply with a warm smile. "What about you two? What are your names?" "Don't," the female hisses to her co-worker. "What harm will come from a name?" he barks back, then he looks at me. "My name's Lucio, hers is Pharah."

"Ah yes, Pharah, I've heard about you from Angela," I say without thinking, and her frown disappears as shock fills her face. "How long have you've known Angela?" Pharah asks defensively. "Since we were nine. I saved her from omnics attacking Switzerland. We haven't like, talked, everyday but I really just met her a couple weeks ago," I reply with a gentle smile. "When did she talk about me?" Pharah asks, and I can see her rifle shaking in her hands. "The night Amelie returned to this Watchpoint and assassinated someone. She was extremely worried since the gunshot went off near your quarters, that's how we separated and we just found each other again."

Pharah slowly nods and suddenly the door breaks open and Angela rushes inside, her face completely drained of all color. "Angela! What happened?" I ask frantically, rushing to her side. Pharah's face turns bright red as Angela looks at her with panicked eyes. "Angela, what happened?" she asks shakily. "It's Lena, s-she's gone! She just randomly started crying then POOF gone. Just completely gone and I searched for as long as I could but I-I couldn't f-find her. I'm so s-sorry," she says, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't worry Angela, we'll find her," I say soothingly. She looks up at me and her eyes cry out to me in thanks, but that's not enough for me. "Come here," I whisper, and she nods and I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. "It'll be alright, we'll find her," I whisper to her as her small figure shakes against me. "Let's go," Pharah says angrily. "Where did you last see her?" I ask, separating from her. I turn my head to see Pharah walking towards us with a completely red face. "What's wrong?" I ask sharply as she quickens her pace towards us. Suddenly she swings her fist up and punches me in the jaw, and I gasp and stagger back, hitting the wall next to the door. "Stay away from her," she says angrily, panting heavily. "Pharah stop! What is wrong with you!" Angela cries as she moves closer to me. Before she can hit me again, Angela grabs her and pushes her to the ground. "ENOUGH!" she yells, holding her staff to Pharah's throat. "What is your problem? She's saved my life not once, not twice, but three times, so how about you trust her, you understand?" Angela asks, her face's color slowly returning. "Right now, we need to focus on finding Lena," I say as Angela steps away from Pharah and out the door. I sigh and offer the shocked Pharah my hand, and she growls but takes it and I pull her to her feet. "Sorry, just, I love Angela," she whispers, so quiet that I think she didn't mean for me to hear it. "Love her in what way?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Let's just go," she mumbles, and she walks out the door. I sigh and follow, making sure I have all my equipment before I leave the building.

"Where did you last see her?" I ask again as I approach her side, slightly turning my head to see a very upset Pharah standing there with her back turned to us. "Center streets, we were trying to stop the civilians from hurting the omnics in that sector. We succeeded but a few seconds afterward she started screaming and when I reached her she started crying and I started to heal her put a few seconds later she just completely disappeared, like she never existed in the first place." I nod and we walk in silence as we make our way down the mountain and into the city where humans are crowded on the street, holding signs up and chanting about omnics rights and how they shouldn't be allowed to be living here peacefully. I frown at the harsh words being thrown around. "I thought you said this was contained?" I ask Angela as we reach the heart of the mob. "It is, it's a peaceful protest, no violence. Sure, they're screaming and yelling but we can't do anything about that, they have to sort it out on their own, otherwise we'll be seen as taking their rights away, which would only make us look even worse," Angela explains as we shove past the endless horde of people. I look back and don't see Pharah following us, but despite how mad I am at her, I won't leave her behind. "Wait!" I call to Angela who's a few steps ahead of me. "Pharah must've fallen behind, we should get passed this mob and wait for her," I say as I catch up with her. "No time, plus, she'll only slow us down with all that rage she just showed you," Angela says with a growl. We shove our way out of the mob and we're finally on the center street where Lena supposedly 'went missing'. I turn to Angela sharply and grab her arm. "Don't be mad at Pharah, please. I just randomly show up and save your life twice and she couldn't. She cares about you and you clearly care about her, you must know how devastated she felt knowing that she couldn't help you but I could," I softly explain. She slowly nods and smiles, "I guess I overreacted, Pharah does really care about me, so I'll take more time to appreciate it." I smile and gently laugh as we walk to where Angela says Lena disappeared, and a man walks towards us, no, not just a man, the same man we encountered a couple of weeks ago.

"Angela," the man says in a shaky voice. "Oh, Soldier 76, is it? Nice to see you again. Were you around this area approximately ten minutes ago?" she asks with a smile. "Yes, I saw you and Tracer here and she suddenly disappeared, I came to tell you something though," he says, and I can see his whole body shaking. "Why are you so nervous?" I mutter to myself, but Angela clearly heard it and she starts to shake too. "I lied to you- to both of you- the other week and I'm sorry, especially to you Angela. You won't understand and you won't forgive me so it's best to just tell you now and walk away rather than hold it in forever," he says with a sigh. "I don't understand," Angela stammers, slowly backing away at the sight of his rifle so close to his chest. "My name isn't Soldier 76, Angela," he says, walking closer. "And I know how much you love Pharah so I didn't want to ruin that at first, but I got over it since you need to know." Angela growls and stops in her place. "Just tell me!" I snarl with her and take her side as the man stops, the fear is glowing off of him. He throws his rifle down and puts his hands around his mask, and Angela shakes more and more with every passing second. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry Angel," he whispers, barely loud enough for us to hear him. He throws off his mask and Angela gasps and starts to cry, and the face of Jack Morrison shows, and I gasp with her, feeling the pain vibrating off Angela's skin makes me want to cry, but all I do is stand there and watch as Jack cries and Angela falls to her knees in pain. His death was faked, and Angela had just started to cope with the pain of seeing him die in her arms. Now she has to learn all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

"What is it, Madame?" I ask, entering her office. "It appears as though one of your friends has gone missing, Igna," she says calmly, her eyes concentrating on mine. I don't express any emotion and instead sit in the padded red chair right in front of her desk. "Where was she last seen and is there any proof of her being dead?" I ask calmly, not letting my sadness show. Igna was always someone I hoped would survive, but now she's being used for another test to make me stronger. I already know she's dead, and I'm sure Madame Kellina knows that I know, but it's best not to test that theory. "Last seen near Watchpoint Polaris in King's Row, however, before you go jumping out to search for her, we need to go on a mission in the Sarun Forest, omnics have attacked and since we've been on so many missions together, I figured that this would be a good final test," she says with a light smile that I always loved but hated at the same time. "Then let's go before anything gets out of hand," I simply say, turning to walk out of her office. "Don't let emotion cloud your-" "Judgement, judgement, judgement," I immediately bark back, "that's all we care about here isn't it? Pretty much all we've been trained for is how to be heartless bastards! We don't give a shit about each-other because if we do we may do something drastic and risk a mission being completed, so pretty much trust means jack shit here and I'm sick of it. I want to have _emotions again_!"

Madame Kellina gasps but doesn't reply for what feels like minutes. "FEEL SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" I scream, and I rush out of the room, feeling all the pain I've been hiding in spew out and I choke over my coughs and tears. I've killed so many good people, friends, even, and for what? So I can become a heartless killer? Humans aren't weapons, I'm just wondering when the Red Guard will finally learn that. "Arma, stop this," Madame Kellina says, and I gasp since I didn't hear her open the door. "Why? Why hold in the emotions I've been hiding for years, the emotions that I was afraid of, the ones that I thought would get me killed. I just want to be a normal girl like the ones I've read about in my child stories. The young ones who got hugs and kisses from their parents, constant lessons on what not to do in life and a good example left on other people, but best of all, in a normal childhood there's _no killing._ No harming others for making a simple mistake, no violence or harsh words for saying something that doesn't quite sound right, and no death for people who fear, well, fear," I say, stifling the rest of my tears. She stands there for a few brief moments with dark eyes, but she smiles and starts to chuckle. "I know how upset you are but no one can live that life. They're stories Arma, you are what you are and you've even told me you wouldn't want to live another life." I growl, my eyes filling with anger, "that was a lie, like most of the things I've said. I lie to stay alive, hide my true feelings to stay alive and never talk about how you ripped me out of my parents' arms when I was not even old enough to understand what violence was."

Sympathy flashes in her eyes, but it is quickly replaced with anger and disappointment. "We're going on this mission, then you will be punished," she snarls, and she grabs my arm and drags me to our transport.

I guess, now that I'm looking back on it, that moment was a lot like this one. Angela was afraid to feel her loss, but now she has to relive it all over again, like I did. Maybe she doesn't think I understand that much, but if she were to just know all of my painful memories, she would believe me. She will never get over this pain, won't she? She clearly has more emotions than I have, but she still hasn't even scratched the surface of the anger emotion, but, now that Jack's alive, I think she may just know how I felt during my whole time with the Red Guard.

"J-Jack, I thought you were- you died right in front of me!" Angela says with a shaking voice. "I know Angie, I'm sorry," he replies, the fear showing on his face. "Why? How?" Angela asks, the desperation clawing at her voice. "I was drugged to make it seem like I died, but I didn't. I got patched up in a private facility to fight the omnics and stop revolts, but I honestly didn't think you'd be here Angie." "No, don't call me that. Don't even call me Angela," Angela says with a disgusted face. "I truly am sorry but it wasn't in my control, I wanted to yell and scream at them for not telling you, but I couldn't Ang- Mercy. They wouldn't let me." "Who is they!" I cut in. "I-I," Jack stammers, but he just turns around. "I guess this means I should leave you alone?" Angela nods, completely emotionless, and I hear Jack sigh. "Goodbye, Mercy," he says, slipping his mask back on. "You don't even deserve a goodbye you lying piece of shit!" Angela screams, and I run over to her and kneel down next to her, trying to calm her down. "Please, Angela, I know this must hurt like hell and the anger is uncontrollable, but we need to at least stay somewhat focused on finding Lena. Hell, just give me whatever information you can and I'll find her myself so you can go back to the Watchpoint and rest," I whisper to her, trying to calm her down. "No, no, that is very kind of you but I need to find her," Angela says, tripping over every word.

I look up in time to see Jack walking away, and I sigh. "You wanna talk about it or no?" Angela shakes her head and I let my head hang in defeat. If she doesn't talk about it she'll just bottle up her emotions and one day, they'll explode. "You have to talk about it eventually, otherwise your emotions will take over you completely. Whenever you wanna talk about it, I'm here, okay? I may not be your closest friend and you may not trust me that much, but I truly do want to help you Angela." Angela nods and drags herself to her feet, "Thank you Arma, I really do appreciate it." I nod and we walk in silence, looking around to see if Lena is anywhere. I open my mouth to speak but Angela shushes me, and I frown. "No, no, not that, I heard something," Angela says with a frown. "I'm over here!" a crying whisper says from right in front of us. "Where? Lena, is that you?" Angela asks, moving forward slowly. "Yes doc, it's me. I don't know what happened, I-I just..." her panicked voice trails off and suddenly a girl pops into existence and she cries out in agony and poofs away again. "What the hell?" I mutter to myself. 'Lena if you can hear me, get back to Polaris, I'll call Winston!" Angela calls out. "Okay, thanks doc," she replies. And with that we head back to Polaris, hearing invisible footsteps behind us.

~Angela called Winston and he'll be there in the morning, now it's night and she's sleeping (Angela's PoV) ~

His scarred face, his burnt flesh, his last, dying words. That was all fake. All of it. He could've been lying, sure, but I remember that charming face anywhere, even if it's covered in battle scars and emotional hurt. I thought I loved him but he lied to me. He didn't try to find me, to explain that he was just drugged but he didn't know. No, he purposely didn't tell me to avoid 'hurting me'. I thought I was finally starting to understand where my life was going, then he left me, then he came back and now all I can feel is pain all over. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not even mad, no, no, I'm hardly angry, but I'm depressed and disappointed. He tricked me, he lied to me, he made me think he was dead, but in reality, he was not. Maybe he wasn't working with Overwatch the whole time, maybe, like almost every company out there (like Talon) he was trying to capture me by playing a long game of cat and mouse. Now, I know that I need closer. I need to know, even if it kills me.

I open my eyes to see my small but comfortable room. Same design as everyone else's, but it is mine. My red bed sheets rub against my legs as I jump out of bed and see my balcony, the only feature that is different from the other heroes' rooms. Armageddon stands there, looking down and clearly feeling the pain of everything she's done with Talon once and for all. Okay, so maybe this isn't my room, but it was going to be. I look over at my nightstand and see my engagement ring. Two days before Jack's 'death'. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I force them down and walk onto my balcony and next to Armageddon. "Overwatch isn't doing too well, is it?" Arma asks, not looking up. "Maybe not, but we can easily turn around," I reply with a light smile, and I lean on the balcony's white railing. Arma looks up at me and smiles, observing my motions and staring at my body. Which, yeah, is pretty weird but for once I don't mind. I only really have a tight tank top on and shorts that barely cover my ass, along with a pistol digging into my spine, concealed by my shorts. Arma, however, hasn't changed out of her normal night-hunting gear, but I'll admit, she looks like a badass. "I think we should talk," I say through our silence. She nods, "about what?" "Jack," I simply say, letting my smile fade. "He lied to me and didn't even try to find me to make things right, he didn't even _try_. He only admitted to get some stupid guilt off his chest. He didn't even care about my feelings." Arma nods, taking in every word, but she doesn't speak. "Well?" I ask when she remains silent. "I remember a similar situation in my childhood. I was told my friend went missing, but I knew she was dead. I knew it was just another test to see how I'd react. I went on a mission shortly afterwards and faked my death, and I never came back. I came here to see if she really is dead," she replies, looking down again. "Did you ever find her?" "Not yet, I mean, it's been eighteen years since she went missing, so I'm a little late." I nod, "what was her name?" "Igna," she simply replies. "Wait," I mutter, thinking through every member of Overwatch. "I think I may know who you're talking about, I'll be back in a few minutes." Arma nods and leans back on the railing silently. I lightly smile and run out of the room and all the way outside. I know exactly what I have to do, but is it worth it?

The center streets in my pajamas. Great idea Angie. I pant after all the running I've done, but I know I can't be defeated yet. I walk over to where we found Lena and hear coughing occur from behind me. "Whatcha doing all the way out here dressed like that, pretty thing?" I hear an unfamiliar voice call from behind me. I snap my head back and see a medium-sized man pop out of a shadow in the corner. He has flat, brown hair that is cut very short and he wears loose jeans and a tank top that compliments his biceps. His face is pretty even and he has no signs of facial hair along with bright red lips and brown eyes. "I don't have time for you," I simply say and I turn around and start walking away. I hear the echo of heavy footsteps behind me and turn around just in time to almost collide with the man. "Are you sure?" he asks, his skinny hands lowering to the curve of my breasts. I slap away his hand and growl. "Go away, I don't want to do this," I say, feeling the guilt of harming another person rise within me. He leans down so I can feel his breath in my ear, "no." I scream as he grabs my arms and hits me against a brick wall, but I will not give in so easily. I kick him right in his privates and he howls in anger but doesn't let go. "Bitch," I hiss, continuously kicking him until his grip weakens enough for me to slip free. He charges at me but I dive to the left and stick out my leg so he falls flat on his face on the hard, concrete road. He gets up swiftly and spits out blood, his mouth now bleeding. "Get. Over. Here." I charge forward and dive to his right, and to his surprise I don't aim for his legs, instead I jump up in a flash and punch him in the jaw. While he's distracted, I slip my pistol from behind my shorts and hold it up to his head. "Damn, I want to take you home girl," he says, and he turns and runs away. I hear clapping from behind me and see the familiar face of Jack standing there. "Thanks for the help," I growl, and I lower my pistol. "I didn't think you'd need it," he replies with a frown.

"Why are you out here, it's actually kind of cold out if you haven't noticed," he says, and he rushes over to me and takes off his jacket on instinct. I growl as he wraps it around me, but I can't help but stare at his biceps that are under his black t-shirt. I remember asking to feel them the day he proposed to me, and he laughed and let me without a second thought. I miss those days more than anything. However, he did have a good point. I didn't realize that I was shivering until now, and though I'm mad at him, I'm grateful for his help. "Why?" I simply ask, knowing that he'll understand. "I thought it would hurt you," he replies, the pain showing on his face. "It just hurts more," I whisper, trying to remain calm. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I am asking you to understand. I didn't know what happened, I was brought to some random facility and… I don't know Mercy, maybe, maybe we shouldn't have even talked in the first place," he says, and my heart explodes at his words. "After _everything_ we've been through, after you _proposed_ to me you actually think that?" "It would've saved you a lot of pain, and I'm not stupid, I know you're bisexual and I know you care an awful lot about Pharah, or maybe Armageddon, that girl you were with. Not gonna lie, she's pretty hot." I bite back a growl and turn around, "I don't love either of them. This is a set-up, isn't it? You're playing a game with me since you're probably working with Talon or some agency that wants me dead," I say, starting to walk away. Do I love Pharah? I shake it off, knowing that I don't, but Arma on the other hand, there's just something about her. "Hell no! Angela! Angela!" I just keep walking. "Angel! Angie!" I growl and spin back around, "NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I run away, holding in tears. The man I once loved is gone now, forever. I doubt he even truly loved me, especially since he said he wanted to make it so we never talked in the first place, never grew close, never became good friends.

I reach Polaris and see Armageddon at the entrance, looking worried. "There you are…" her voice trails off once she sees the jacket strapped tightly around me. "Why?" she asks as she runs to join me, and she wraps an arm around me and leads me inside and back to my quarters. "I needed closure, and I sure as hell got it. I almost got raped too," I whisper the last part and hear Arma gasp. "What! What the hell happened?" "A random guy found me and forced me against a wall so he could touch me, but I kicked him in the balls repeatedly and beat him up, which I regret doing by the way," I reply calmly, feeling the guilt dawn upon me. I hate violence, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Sometimes, I have tolerance for it like on missions where we're saving lives, and I'm not the one killing or harming anyone or thing, and in cases where people attack me. "Angela, you should've let me go with you," she whispers, clearly hurt at the fact that I was almost raped. "Arma, I don't want you to get hurt, I would never live with myself if you did. Please, be careful. Though we've only known each-other a few weeks, you've shown me nothing but kindness and all I've done was unleash my anger about Jack on you." "No, no, you are equally kind Angela, you are my only friend, actually." I look up and stare into her dark but warm eyes. What is this that I'm feeling? Why am I so attached to her? We barely know each-other and even through our short weeks together, we've fought and fought and fought.

I see her blush and turn away, walking out to the balcony. "Get some rest, you'll need it. Winston should be here in a few hours, but I'll answer to him, you need as much rest as possible, okay?" Arma says from her spot on the balcony. I scoot out of bed and walk up next to her, and I do something I didn't think I had the strength to do. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug. "Tell me everything," I whisper and I feel her nod against my shoulder. I pull back only a few inches so I'm still holding her but she has room to speak. "Explain," I simply say, and she dives into her childhood.

"I had abusive parents who hated me and said all the time that they wish they aborted me, then I got ripped from their arms at the age of four and turned into a weapon, using my Dark Star to serve the Red Guard, and I went on my first mission when I was nine, the mission I met you, and afterwards I started to love saving lives and it was like that until I was fourteen, when the leader of the Red Guard came to my academy and started to force other Red Guard members to kill the weak, to kill the ones that couldn't beat them in a battle. It was a routine by the time I reached sixteen, however, when I was young, she came to my academy once and taught me for a few weeks, but she does that with everyone. She took over the academy and I became her student. She lowered down on the killing and taught me things that a teacher shouldn't teach a student. She taught me about life, about the air we breathe, the choices we make, and she told me many stories from her childhood. She was a mother to me. The mother I never had. We went on missions together almost every day and we were unstoppable, the only team with no failures, until I realized how corrupted the Red Guard was by Madame Kellina, my teacher, my leader, my _mother._ I loved her in a motherly way, and that was the first and only time I knew how to love. I never thought she would betray me up until Igna went missing, afterwards I worked with Talon, telling them that if I had to kill on one of their missions, I'd never work for them again. Once again, no failures until the day I kidnapped Amelie, and I did fail. I failed to do my job, one last job until I was officially a part of something. A family. But, killing you was not worth it, since now, you are my family. Just you, I don't need anyone else," she softly explains. My heart shatters at the thought of being known as _family_ to her, but I nod. "I feel the same way," I reply, trying to take in every word she said. She blushes again and hides her face. "Why are you blushing?" I ask with a smile. "Because you look really cute in that jacket," she replies, her face turning bright red. I laugh, not sure if I should be flattered or embarrassed, but I playfully hit her elbow and smile brightly. "You look like a total badass, so I've got nothing on you," I tease, and she shakily laughs, surly feeling the same way I do. Arma has been through so much, and I respect her for being able to resist that, and I'm sure that once she and I come closer this feeling I have for her will change and hopefully go away, but for now, I'll just deal with it. "Sleep," she says with a warm smile. "Who am I to deny you?" I say in a dark voice, and I walk over to my bed and jump into my covers, almost immediately falling asleep. Luckily, no images of Jack flash in my mind during my whole resting period.

~Back to Armageddon's Point of View~

I open my eyes slowly to see a white, cracked ceiling, and I immediately feel the carpeted floor underneath me. When did I fall asleep? Why did I fall asleep on the floor is a better question. "Arma?" I hear a small squeak say from above me. I look to my left and see Angela peeking out from on the bed. "What are you doing down there?" she asks with a gentle smile. God damn that smile, I can already feel the color coming to my cheeks again. "I don't know, I honestly don't even remember falling asleep," I joke, and I stand and start to stretch. "Stretching is too much work," Angela says with a yawn. "Winston should be here soon, let's meet him in the lobby where Tracer is," I say through her yawn. She nods and jumps out of bed. "I kind of need to get changed," she says with a smile. "Oh, right, sorry," I stammer, and I rush out of the room before she can see my red cheeks.

After about two minutes she walks out, wearing her Valkyrie suit, but her hair is down, at a nice length that barely passes her shoulders. I gasp once I realize she's staring at me and I smile nervously. "What is it?" I ask, forcing myself not to blush. "You need new clothes if you're going to be a part of Overwatch, we'll get you to , she'll get you something," Angela says with a light laugh. I nod gratefully as we head to the main lobby where Angela waits and she brings me to in her gaming room.

I step inside and see sitting in front of her computer, mashing all sorts of buttons in the darkness. I can see the outlines of posters and ribbons and other awards along her walls in her small, black room, but I don't ask about them. "So, you're , right?" I ask, and she looks up and pauses her game that I still can't see the name of. "Gomabseubinda (thank you in Korean), but I'm busy and don't have time for autographs," she says in a cute voice. I laugh and smile at her sweetly, "no, I'm here because I'm a part of Overwatch now, so I need uniforms and Mercy said I could get them from you." She smiles back warmly and bows in apology, "Joesonghabnida, new member, it's just that I've been _loaded_ with fans recently. Oh, and yes! I can help you out, right down the hall is where our closet full of uniforms is, find the right one for you!" I smile and nod my thanks and head off down the hallway and quickly locate the closet and slip inside.

My god does it smell good in here. I look around the huge closet that has many different blue uniforms hanging up, but one crosses my eye, one that has high-heeled boots underneath it. I quickly slip out of my clothes and into the new set, and I can already tell that the boots fit me perfectly. I let my jet-black hair fall down, where I feel it pound against my back around half-way down. I stand in the mirror next to me and stare at myself. I actually look like I'm apart of Overwatch. The classic Overwatch symbol sits in the right-hand corner of the suit, curving with my breasts, the suit itself, however, is similar to my hunting gear. It's skin tight and is a dress with blue leggings underneath with white stripes on the corners of them, the dress hangs down to my knees and is evenly cut into two sections around me. There is a jetpack on the back of the suit and black gloves that cover my skin like the long sleeves. Though the dress is blue with some white here-and-there, I still need something else. I look up and see a stack of berets on a shelf, and I take one and see a medical cross surrounded by a little square of blue. "You look like me," I hear a familiar female voice say from the doorway. I jump and look to see Angela, suddenly wearing pretty much the exact same thing I'm wearing, except she has pouches on her dress, blue, crystal-like wings, and the Overwatch symbol is on her left shoulder instead of the upper right-corner.

"I suppose I do, how long was I in here?" I ask, picking up my old clothes and neatly folding them. "Quite a while, Winston is already working on Tracer and I had enough time to do a jog around this whole place and get changed into this, new version of the Valkyrie-swift-response suit," Angela says with humor in her voice. "You look like a member, and I'm glad you do. You just completely trusted me despite your past." I smile, "well, you are pretty persuasive." Angela laughs gently, but she doesn't take her eyes off of me. "What is it?" I ask, suddenly concerned. She smiles and laughs shakily, "nothing, but I have a question." I nod, "ask away." "Are you gay?" she blurts out, and she immediately slaps her hands over her mouth. I stand there in shock until I realize that being gay means to be homosexual which is to have sexual attractiveness to your own gender. My answer: hell yes. "I guess," I say with a shrug. "I don't know what love is, but I find myself, oddly, attracted, to females." She smiles nervously and her pale cheeks turn to red. "I'm bisexual, if you know what that is." I nod and sigh, "we should get to know each other more." "Alright, when's your birthday?" Angela asks, stepping closer to me. "May 27th," I reply with a smile. "Favorite color?" she asks, her smile refusing to fade. "Red and gold," I reply, not giving in to her questions. "What's your favorite food?" "Soup, any kind, I'm not picky." "Have you ever watched a movie before?" "What's a movie?" She gasps, "we will educate you on the stupidity of horror movies!" Angela grabs my hand and drags me up to her room, where she immediately turns on the TV in front of her bed and takes out a case that I can't read. She pops the case open and pops the silver disc in. "This is about a girl who lost her parents in a supernatural way, and she goes to their grave to look for any abnormalities," Angela explains as she presses play and she main credits roll by in a flash. "What's this movie called?" I ask as the dramatic music starts to kick in, and a small but pretty young girl pops on screen, standing right in front of two graves. "The Graves," she simply replies, starting to smile and barely stifling in her laughs as the first scene plays. By the time the movie is in ten minutes I get up and pound my head against the wall. _How can a character be so stupid? I was smarter at five years old!_ I tell myself. "Have you had enough yet?" Angela asks, raising her eyebrows in victory. "Yes, and why do you seem so happy?" I ask, plopping down next to her. "Because you clearly didn't believe me when I said that horror movies nowadays are foolish and not scary, what they are SUPPPOSED TO BE," she says with a laugh, and I smile as she gets up and takes out the disc. "FYI, I regret buying this movie," she says with a warm smile. I frown, confused, "what does FYI mean?" She gasps, "I may not be a cliché teenager, but abbreviations are what everyone uses. FYI means for your information, btw means by the way, smh means shaking my head, brb means be right back…" she goes through a whole list and I laugh and giggle the whole time, feeling the heat return to my cheeks. This is what normal life is like. Two girls being girls even though we're thirty-six. Neither of us had true lives, both of us having no childhood and born in the middle of war. Sure, Angela got quite a bit of luck medical wise, but still, we've had similar experiences and yet we're still finding ways to have fun. Is this really what life means?

 **AN: I've never really commented about this story, have I? Well, as you can tell I like to update regularly, and I LOVE reviews okay, I like constructive criticism but not full-on criticism, I love positive reviews and no hate. I'm not saying I can't take hate but it's like, you don't need to read this if you don't enjoy it. I also LOVE ideas for future chapters. I'm actually starting to run out of chapter ideas and I'm only on CHAPTER 4! SO PLEASE HELP! As always, please follow/fav this story if you want new chapters daily and leave a review so I know what you think! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Also, chapters are starting to gradually get longer, like, not counting this note, this chapter is over 5000 words, and I hope the next chapter is 6500, then 7500, then 9000, then 10000 and so on. Thanks again! ~Caira**


	5. Update chapter

**Update:**

Sorry that chapter 5 is a litttttle late (it may be another few days) BUT on the bright side, it will be extremely LONG. Like, 20k words long. Right now, I don't have that much of the chapter done but it's already about the size of the normal chapters I've been posting (between 3800-4500 words) so it should be done... soon? I don't know yet it may be up to five days and I hate to keep you guys waiting so stay awake at 2 am on the second of July since I always post late at night! Thanks for reading! ~Caira


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

 **AN: This chapter (more later in the chapter) becomes very violent, dark, and gruesome, so I'm changing the whole story's rating to M, but besides that, enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MERCY AND ARMA. DO YOU WANT THEM TO BONE OR NAH? I REAAAALLLLLLYYYY WANNA KNOW BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS!**

"So, what else do you not know and would like to?" Angela asks, leaning on my shoulder. "What else should I know?" I ask with a smile. "Have you ever read a book before? Or went to school? Like, a normal school?" she asks, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "No and no," I reply with a smile. "Well, I imagine you mean normal books and not books about what to do and not to do when someone is threatening your life," I reply, raising my eyebrows. "Have you _actually_ read a book like that?" Angela asks with a gasp, but her smile doesn't fade. I nod, "I would say other things I was forced to do but I'd rather not." "Speaking of which I have a weird question," Angela says, brushing my comment off to the side. "And what would that question be?" "Have you ever had a drink before? Like, alcohol?" Angela asks, her smile lightly fading. "Yes, on missions," I say with a frown, remembering the pain I had to go through, the tolerance to the strange drink that was implanted in me. "What kind of missions? With… guys?" Angela asks, her smile completely fading and replaced with concern. I slowly nod, "one of the reasons why I left, they used me and my body to assassinate people." "I'm assuming that means you've already lost your…" "Yes," I say, cutting her off. "I'm sorry, we were having such a good time and I ruined it with a question," Angela says, frowning. "Hey, don't ruin it even more with being depressed!" I say with a smile. "Doctor Ziegler, you are needed in the main lobby, I repeat, Doctor Ziegler, you are needed in the main lobby," a male voice says over the intercom. "Duty calls," Angela says with a sigh. "Wait," I say as she stands to leave. "Why did you ask me if I've ever had a drink before?" I ask, letting my smile fade. "Because, I wanted to get dunk tonight and have someone watch over me. Even angels need breaks," Angela says with a smile, and I gasp. "What?" I sharply say. She looks shocked at my tone, so I press on. "Angela, do you, do you really have a _drinking problem_?" I ask in pure shock. She frowns and bites her lip, "not my fault." She rushes out of the room and I don't bother chasing her, she'll just be mad at me, I'm sure she'll explain later, but, for now, I guess I should look at her bookshelf.

Two hours later, she returns and I've already completed one book on her bookshelf, called _City of Bones, by Cassandra Clare._ "That's an old book, I read it when I was nineteen, and I enjoyed it a lot so I read the whole series," Angela says, noticing the book in my hands. "Reading is pretty entertaining, mind if I borrow the next book?" I ask with a smile that says, 'hey, don't worry about earlier'. She sighs in relief and plops down nest to me on the bed, and I hand her the book. "I've only been gone for a couple hours and you've already managed to select this book out of the many and many I have and read it?" Angela asks with a warm smile. "We need to fix this," I blurt out, not meaning to bring up what happened a few hours ago. "M-My problem?" she asks with a frown, and part of me thought she wouldn't acknowledge it. "Yes, I want to know what happened," I say, staring at her in her gorgeous blue eyes. "I was out with my friends, this happened about a year ago, and they offered me a drink, and I told them that I'm a doctor and I don't drink, but later on in the night, one of my friends told me to just try a shot, and despite how much I said no, they were already drunk and they ganged up on me and forced a drink down my throat. I was hooked and kept drinking and that's all I do anymore. At night, I always sneak a few glasses, before a mission, I have two glasses, and so on and so on. I hate it and want to stop but I-I just _can't_ ," Angela says, the desperation is clear in her tone. "I can help you, tonight will be your last night, understand? Tonight, we will celebrate our friendship and then I will stop you," I say, and I would stop her now but if we celebrate tonight, I'll find out where she hides her supply. "Well then, what time should we celebrate?" she says, and we both look at the clock above her door, and it says 3:30. "9 o'clock exactly, if you can wait that long, that is," I say jokingly, and she smiles. "Nine it is then, let's go explore the Watchpoint," she says, and with that we walk out and start to explore.

After countless hours of boring tours and long lectures about rules and regulations, Angela and I are finally sitting down on the edge of her bed, laughing with a drink in each of our hands. "So, where do you get all this alcohol from Angie?" I ask with a smile, letting the tasteless drink pour down my throat. I mean, I'll never what it's like to have a problem or addiction to anything since I'm immune to it (that includes drugs and medicine), but I don't understand how people get problems like this, like, they know it's bad for them but they can't with stand the addiction? They can't ask for help? "Secret stash," she replies with a smirk, and I can already tell that she's drunk. "And where would that be?" I ask, smirking back. She leans closer, so close that I can smell her alcohol-heavy breath even though she's not speaking yet. "You'll see," she says with a wink, and my whole-body shivers, the alcohol in my hands shaking. Why do I feel this way again? Why is she so beautiful, even in the worst of times? Why does she help me despite how much I've pushed her away? "When?" I ask, my voice coming out in a low whimper, and I immediately close my mouth and blush. She giggles, sipping more of her alcohol that she refuses to name, "eventually." Dammit, why? Was I lied to again? Do I not have a tolerance for this drink? I look down at the pristine, curved, traditional wine glass that has grape-colored liquid inside. Though I know most wines originate from grapes and other similar berries, I still am trying to figure out how they manage to ruin such a healthy thing.

She walks away from me, leaving me completely flustered and red. "How about some tunes, I'm sure you know and _hopefully_ have heard music before?" I nod, "I know what it is, I just don't know what it sounds like." She giggles again, "well, prepare for a surprise." I walk over to her as she takes out her phone, that I believe is an older Samsung model, but I can't tell from the way she's holding it, and she pulls up YouTube and plays a song, and the harmonic beat fills the air gracefully, and I gasp in surprise. "This is called 'The Other Side', by Ruelle, my favorite artist. Angela hums along with the graceful beat, and she creeps over to me, giggling and smirking as she does so. "Angela, we should toast our friendship and where we will go in the future," I say as she stops right in front of me, and if my breath smells bad, she either doesn't notice or doesn't care, all she can keep her eyes on is me. I listen along with the music, predicting the lyrics and humming along with them. _Did we ever see it coming? Will we ever let it go?_ I hum along, and the chorus starts gently, then the music pounds, but not in a loud, upbeat way, in a soft, impactful way that makes me shudder in surprise but odd pleasure. "Friendship?" Angela asks, still humming along. _We are buried, deep, in broken dreams._ "Ja," I say, raising my glass. "When were we ever friends?" Angela asks, the smirk still bright on her face. "What?" I ask, frowning in confusion. _We are knee-deep, without a plea._ "Arma, I never saw you as a friend," Angela huffs, her breath circling right around my nose, but I force myself to stay still. "I l-love yo-" she tries to finish her sentence but instead she faints, and I catch and swoop her up in my arms. I look at her closed eyes, pale face, and bright pink mouth, knowing that this song is exactly what I think about when I'm with her. _I don't want to know. What it's like, to live without you. I don't want to know. The other side of a world without you._ "You're drunk, you obviously don't feel that way, especially with Pharah and now Jack," I whisper, even though she can't hear me, but for some reason, the words sting in my mouth, and I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I wish it was true, I really do, but we both know it's not," I say, and I walk over and lay her unconscious body on her bed, and I carefully tuck her in and turn of the music despite how much I like the song. Goodnight, Angela.

I already discarded every drink I could find in this room, and luckily Angela hasn't regained consciousness yet, so I'll just lie about what happened and help her quit this addiction. I walk out of her room and quickly descend to the lobby and find Ana Amari standing there, and she nods at my presence. "I still owe you my gratitude for saving my life back in the Talon base," she says, warmly smiling, light wrinkles appearing on her forehead. "You owe me nothing, I would do it for anyone, however, there is something you can help me with," I say, smiling back and not taking my eyes off of her. "Yes?" she asks sweetly. Everyone in Overwatch appears to be so nice and gentle. I hope that when it comes down to the worst moments of our lives, we choose to save each-other and not oneself. "Where do you guys keep your alcohol?" I ask, turning red at the question. "What? Why?" she asks, frowning. "Oh god, no, no I'm not a drinker, actually, I was genetically modified to have a tolerance to it. "Then why?" she presses, clearly feeling disappointed in me. "It's not my secret to tell," I whisper, looking down sadly. "I'm sorry dear, but if there's something going on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone," she replies sweetly. Being with her makes me feel safe, like I'm a child with an actual kind, warm, loving mother. "It's Ang- Mercy. S-She has a drinking problem and I'm trying to fix it by finding where she's getting her score," I reply, frowning and feeling the guilt build up in me. "Oh… my," she says, her mouth opens in a small _o_ shape. "Keep Angela next to you, at all times. Never let her out of your sight. Keep her away from alcohol no matter the cost. I knew that there was something off," she says, and I think she meant to add the last part mentally. I nod, and thank her, then return to Angela's room and take my spot on the floor and quickly drift off, luckily, I have a dreamless sleep. Maybe alcohol can do some good after all.

I wake up and immediately start freaking out. Angela isn't in her bed, and where else could she be? It's 5 a. m. I run out of the room and descend to the lobby, panicking as I search with my eyes. I hear a crack of glass from a room with a closed door to my left. I swing it open and see a medium-sized room with kegs against the wall and many labels, and Angela's right in the middle of it, cleaning up a glass she dropped. She doesn't even notice that I entered until she gets up to grab another glass, but even from her I can see her hands shaking. She's not healthy, not healthy at all. She gasps at the sight of me, but doesn't move away, instead, she moves closer. "W-What happened l-last night?" she stutters, shivering. "That doesn't matter, right now, we need to get you to medical," I say, and I approach her, trying to grab her hand. "What. Happened. Last. Night. I came down here to get a drink but the door was locked, I had to pick it with a bobby pin and screwdriver, the door is _never_ locked, no doors in Overwatch are ever locked except bedrooms on occasion," Angela asks, clearly panicked. "Why are you so nervous?" I ask, backing away slowly. "If someone knows I have a problem, I'll lose _everything_ , and I mean _everything_ I've trained for, Everyone I care about will hate me, and I won't be on Overwatch anymore. There can't be any other reason, someone must have checked the cameras in here and saw me in here every day, almost all day" Angela says, and the guilt forms pressure on my chest again. I take a deep breath and stop. "I told Captain Amari," I say, and she gasps. She stumbles back, her eyes welling with tears. "Arma? You can't be serious?" Angela stammers, her eyes clouded and not sure what to focus on. "We need to get you to medical, we need to fix you. Captain Amari wants to help you," I say, and I inch closer. "Why? Why did you tell her?" Angela whines, hitting the wall in the back of the room. "Angela, I never had a mother before, and sure, you didn't either, but at least your mother was nice and sweet to you, right?" I ask, and she nods, confused as to why this has to do with my reason. "Ana made me feel safe, she felt like a mother. She wanted to know, she pressed on and I had to answer her despite telling her that it's not my secret to tell," I softly explain. "We need to go," I add. She shakes her head viciously and slides down to a sit against the wall. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you," she gently says, clearly holding herself back. "I'm sorry Angela, I wanted to help," I reply, feeling tears sting in my eyes. She looks up and stands, then walks over to me, and now we're inches apart, feeling our breath on each-other makes us blush. "I'm sorry, but you hurt me," Angela whispers, her eyes widening as if she remembered something. "Then why are you this close to me?" I ask, and she lightly smiles. "I never got to finish my sentence last night, and I wasn't just drunk," she says, but instead, she brushes passed me and leaves the room, leaving me in shock. I stand there, alone, feeling the emptiness take over me, and I fall to the ground, feeling tears, but I force them back. I really screwed up this time. I may be lost forever without her. I don't want to be, not again. Please, come back. I can't live without you. I try to form words, try to call to her, but everything that has every happened in my life- all the pain, the anger, the emotional hurt- breaks down on me now, I feel the pain of losing Igna, the pain of losing faith, and worst of all, of possibly losing Angela despite her feelings for me. So, I sit there, curled in a pile of tears that will never stop until I force them to. And for once, I let them go, because letting it go actually feels good.

After an hour, I successfully managed to get back into Angela's room, where I just continued to cry, not to mention that I practically ripped my clothes off. All I'm left with is a skin-tight tank top and sport-shorts, so I'm not looking very well right now. "Angela Ziegler, Angela Ziegler, please report to medical, I repeat, Angela Ziegler, please report to medical," the male voice over the intercom says, and I smile, maybe Captain Amari _did_ see the cameras. I hear stomping from everywhere. Above me, below me, and even right on top of me. Why are my ears pounding? Why are my hands sweating? Why am I crying? All these questions would be good to be answered, but right now is not the time. "Hola, Amiga. Didn't think you'd be sleeping with Jack's ex-fiancé this fast," I hear a familiar female voice say from the balcony. "What do you want Sombra?" I ask, not moving from my spot in the darkest corner in the room. "Get out here, I'm alone, I promise." I sigh and get up, quickly wiping my tears away and joining the Talon assassin on the balcony. "What did you do?" she asks, and a look of sympathy flashes across her face. Huh, maybe not all Talon members are heartless after all. "I don't know why I'm so upset. Angela, she has a drinking problem, and I told Ana Amari, and now Angela seems upset or angry or whatever at me. All the pain I've felt over the years have never related to this one," I softly explain, feeling the tears return to my eyes. She turns to me and sighs, her gaze not leaving my body. "You're a beautiful person, Arma. Both inside and out, and I envy you for that, but, Angela clearly thinks highly of you, but, if she's a true friend, then she'll apologize to you for being mad and she'll see that you were really helping her all along, and also, it's clear. You've never felt this way before because you've never been in _love_ before. I came here to see how you were holding up, and I'm not happy with the results. What can I do to help? I'm not like Reaper, Arma, I actually do care about you." Though she was only a work buddy, I can feel her compassion shining in every word she just spoke, and I nod her my thanks. "You should go," I simply say, and I walk back and into my corner, turning back for only a brief second to see Sombra smiling warmly at me.

Within a flash, she's gone, and that's how it should be. Sombra is a good girl, but I need to cut off any ties I have with Talon if I want to survive. "Arma?" I hear from behind me, and I gasp and turn around, not caring enough to wipe away my tears. Angela stands there, looking down in awe at my flow of tears. I didn't even hear her come in, and normally my senses are spot-on. "Arma, what's wrong?" she asks, and she kneels down to get even with me. "Don't worry about me, you should be worrying about yourself. What happened in medical? You certainly look much better," I say with an emotionless smile, noticing that she has more color than she ever has before. "I don't care about me, I care about you Arma, now, why are you crying?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. "Angela, I'm sorry, I should've never told Amari your secr-" Angela puts her finger in front of my mouth and I shut-up immediately, feeling a gasp build up in my chest. "You helped me, so don't feel bad. That's why I was in medical, as you probably guessed, they drained _a lot_ of alcohol out of my system and locked me away from the kegs- for good. It'll be hard, but, it'll get better. Like I said, I don't care about me, why else are you upset? This can't be the only thing," Angela whispers, her warm, soothing voice making me tempted to fall asleep. "I'm alright," I simply say, but I already know that she's not convinced. "Fine," I whisper, mostly to myself. "When you were drunk, you told me you love me," I say, averting my eyes. "That's what's bothering you? Seriously?" Angela asks, her mouth opening in a small _o_ shape. "I want to know if you really do love me," I reply, trying not to stammer on any words. "Of course I do," she says with a friendly smile. After a few seconds of me sitting there in awe, she blushes. "A-as a friend, don't you feel the same?" she asks, her cheeks giving her pale skin a lot of color. "Well, y-yeah," I reply, not trying to hold back the shaking sound of my voice. Angela nods slowly, and her cheeks return to normal. I frown in disappointment, but I should've expected this. Why would the most beautiful girl I've ever seen love _me._ Especially as something more than a friend. I may love _her,_ but she'll never love me.

"That wasn't what was bothering me," I say, and I catch my breath before speaking again. Angela straightens her posture, preparing herself to listen, and I've never been more grateful for her support. "Everything that has ever happened in my life before is crushing down on me now. The killings I've done, the missions I've been on, the smiles and laughs I've faked, the things I was _forced_ to do, the punishments I've received. All of that has just dawned upon me," I say, shaking. Angela frowns, showing that she shares my pain. "I killed someone too," she says, shaking, and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. "About a month ago, we were handling violent protests down in Hollywood, and they attacked Jack, he almost got killed, so I-I pulled the trigger, and I guess I saved him but, I can't live with it. I've been trying to separate my personal feelings with my duties, and it's not working. I'm becoming more violent every day. I thought I was a pacifist, but now, I d-don't know anymore. I just want everything to go back to normal," Angela, and I can tell she's desperate to be her non-violent self again. "I'm sorry," she says after a few seconds of silence. "I'll help you, then I'll talk." I shake my head, "it's fine Angela, I want to help you too." She smiles lightly, "your past defines who you are today, everyone used to tell me. I lost everything right in front of me, sure, it's never easy, but I don't let that bring me down. It'll go away Arma, trust me. You have to try to _build_ on your past. Learn from your mistakes and really _build_ from them. Yeah, you'll breakdown every once in a while, but that's okay." "I can't Angela, I can't. I have to stay strong for Overwatch, for my new home. I can't let them see me fail," I reply in a quiet voice. Angela gasps at my words and puts her hands on my shoulders, then forces me to look at her. "Arma, it's okay to struggle. You _aren't_ perfect. You were raised around people who _wanted_ you to _always_ be perfect, but the truth is, you can't be, and you never will be no matter how much you try. Just let yourself struggle, you will only get stronger from it." I let a smile tug at the corners of my bright pink lips. "If we can't be perfect, then why do we strive for it?" I ask, letting my gentle smile fade. "Because," Angela says, her warm, sweet breath is hitting me right on my nose, "striving and being are two different things. If we strive for perfection, we can make _ourselves_ better. Mentally and physically, we _can_ be perfect, but perfect to _us._ Arma, you're perfect to _me._ So, just let yourself struggle, build, and try again until you _do_ get to the rate where _you_ think you're _perfect_." I smile again and pull her into a hug. "Killing isn't the worst thing you can do to a person, and I know that you would _never_ kill unless it was life or death for you or your friends," I whisper. Her tears stream down my shoulders, and I gently stroke through her short, blonde hair. "Why are you so upset?" I ask, feeling my tears stream down my cheeks again. "I didn't have to kill, I could've shot the man's leg, just to get him off, I-I-I could've just shoved him off." I shush her, "Angela, you hate killing, I know how much it hurts you, you are a pacifist and you always will be, you panicked, and you love Jack, so anything that happens to him, you'll always be there with him." I feel her eyes widen at my last few words, and I just continue to gently stroke her hair with my fingers and comfort her. We stay like that for what feels like eternity.

~MIDNIGHT~

"Got a drop in my throat, chill in my bones, when no one's around," Angela and I sing the lyrics to _Fragile World_ without even thinking. We need a distraction, and now since there's a no-alcohol rule, we get to sing and dance our heads off. "See a light in the flare," Angela chants, "Nobody's there," I follow up, tapping my foot next to her, "They don't hear a sound," Angela finishes with a giggle, preparing her voice to go higher. "All the burden that I face, inside every night," I hum, "I'm a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes." Angela clears her throat and stands in the center of our room, acting like this is a stage and she's actually performing. She holds the TV remote to her face with a smile and sings along in the most angel-like voice I've ever heard. Her voice curves softly over every word, making me want me, no, no, making me _need_ more of her _beautiful_ voice. "When the world I've come to know; is a replicaaaa of our own own own own; forever alone lone lone lone; flying in air!" she pauses to take in more gasps of air and my eyes sparkle with delight as she hums with the next verse. "When I'm refuged, and I'm saved; in mysteryyyy never break eak eak eak; I'm hiding away ay ay ay; Flying in the air!" she tosses me the remote and in a flash, I'm standing exactly where she was and I'm singing out the chorus, my heart skipping over every word I sing, but I see that Angela has the same reaction I had. "It's fragile, fragile, fragile; Flying in air; It's fragile, fragile, fragile; flying in the air," I hold in a laugh as the next verse comes up, and due to Angela's gleaming expression, I'm pretty sure she wants me to keep going. "Cause I've come too far, under the stars, I'm ready to fear; to earn easy days, mysterious ways, I'll never refill; all the burden that I face, inside every night; I'm a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes," I prepare my voice for the pre-chorus, but before I start singing, I notice Angela looking at me like she never has before. There's something burning behind her smiling and joyful expression, some form of burning compassion. I get so distracted I almost forget to sing. "When the world I've come to know; is a replica of our own own own own; forever alone lone lone lone; flying in the air! When I'm refuged, and I'm saved; in mysteryyyy never break eak eak eak; I'm hiding away ay ay ay; Flying in the air!" Within the blink of an eye she's standing in front of me, and I give her the mic and she gladly sings the chorus, which also happens to be the last fifteen seconds of the song. "It's fragile, fragile, fragile; flying in the air! It's fragile, fragile, fragile; flying in the air!"

The song ends in a flash and we both jump on the bed, smiles shining on our faces, and our cheeks fully red from hearing our voices. I never thought that I could care this much about another person, so even if Angela doesn't feel the same way, she's still unlocked something in me. "You have an absolutely _stunning_ voice," I say, breaking our silence. "Yours is better," she teases back, sticking her tongue out. "Not even _close_! No wonder why your name is Angela! Because your voice sounds like an Angels!" I claim, giggling slightly. "I'm beat," she says, her playful smile still slapped across her face. "We've had a rough day, and it's 12:05 a.m., so I'm pretty sure we're both _more_ than 'beat'," I reply with a smirk as she throws herself under her covers. I get off of the bed and take my spot on the floor, not needing any blankets or pillows knowing that Angela deserves them more. She's had a rough few nights, so she deserves them.

After a few minutes, when I'm determined that I can't sleep, I hear Angela squirm around and eventually poke her tiny head out of the covers, and she stares down at me. "I figured you'd still be awake," she says with a small smile. "Yes?" I ask, not moving or even smiling back. "Get up here and sleep under the covers." I blush at the offer but quickly shake my head, searching my brain for excuses. "I'm too fat," I blurt out, and immediately I start laughing at myself mentally for _actually_ saying that. "Okay, Arma, you are literally the skinniest person alive, so now excuses, get up here. Plus, this is a King's size bed," Angela says, playfully rolling her eyes. I sigh, knowing that what I'm about to say will make her question my life judgement if she hasn't already. "But sleeping with you is too fast. We should at least go to dinner first," I say, immediately feeling the heat go to my cheeks. She gasps as soon as the first few words come out of my mouth, and we just sit still, staring at each other with our cheeks redder than a firetruck. "Sorry," I mumble. "Get up here and make out with me already idiot," I hear her say with a smile. I stop in my tracks and smirk. "I think you're drunk again," I say, but I immediately jump on the bed, falling into the covers with her. We face each-other and she smiles. I laugh nervously and don't back away from her as she moves closer. "Uh, why?" I ask when she stops, only an inch away from me. "We've been playing cat and mouse since we've met, so why not just go for it? We only live once, and we clearly love each-other," Angela says, acting as if she's just been slapped. My heart is exploding, but my mind is cold and dead. "Let's just sleep," I whisper, closing my eyes to conceal myself from Angela's disappointment. "Plus, I can't do that to Jack," I mutter to myself, not caring to see if she heard what I said. I quickly drift off into a dream about what would've happened if I decided to make-out with Angela.

~MORNING~

I wake up to an empty bed, then see that it's already 8 a. m., so I should probably get up. Before I can even stretch, the code red siren rips its way through my eyes and I flinch, not expecting to be fully woken up this early. "Something's wrong, we need to get to the lobby," Angela says from her spot on the balcony. I quickly brush through my knotted hair and throw it up at Angela's impatient stares, knowing that having it in a tight ponytail will make it look better. I open the door and rush down to the lobby, not caring if Angela is behind me or not. For once, I'm actually concerned for this mission. I arrive at the lobby and see around twelve people standing there, some I recognize from meeting them and some I've seen in the news (news travels fast in Talon), however, there are some I don't recognize at all. "Greetings members of Watchpoint: Polaris," a robotic-like female voice says as Angela arrives next to me and we join the circle. "I am the computer form of Athena, just in case some of you don't know," Athena says, no emotion in her voice. "As you all know, Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, located in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, was shut down. Five minutes ago, an unidentified intruder attacked the Watchpoint, and we don't know anything else. There was a distress signal lightly describing the incident, and we have reason to believe that the intruder is still there, and he or she can be working alone, but it is not likely. I want a squad of six ready in five minutes, and I want our new recruit on our mission. Athena- out." I nod, knowing that I would have to go.

"I assume you don't want to go with me?" I ask, feeling awkward about last night. "What?" she asks, seeming surprised, "of course I'm going." I look down, feeling even _more_ awkward, "I thought you were mad about last night." I look up to see her shaking her head, "Arma, I'm not holding that against you, I should be the one apologizing actually, I wanted something that you didn't want, I'm not going to throw a fit because of it. Trust me, I am not that easy to get rid of." I smile at her words and we stand at the door, waiting for other teammates to join us. "I'll go," I hear a female and male voice say, and suddenly Pharah, , and Lucio take our side. One more. "This one's mine since I'm still here," I hear Winston say as he approaches us. Two, two, two. Two attackers, two healers, two tanks. Perfect team, I'd say. "There is a ship waiting for you outside," Athena says, and we immediately go outside to go see the fate of the attacked Watchpoint.

~At the Watchpoint~

We've already landed, which is nice, but we don't have much time. I walk around the rocky ground as we approach the shadow of a Watchpoint. "This is just one building, right?" I whisper to Angela as we walk with our guns at the ready. "Yes, it's the smallest Watchpoint, it was shut down for a reason," she replies, her staff in front of her looks ready to heal. I take out both of my Dark Stars and have them at the ready. I look up, seeing a tall but skinny building slightly raised up because it's on a small hill. The building has one-way glass, a medium-sized Overwatch symbol sitting in the middle of it, and two metal doors that look hard to open. The building itself is a nice, warm tan color like Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but still, the building really is pretty small. "This facility was hidden for a reason, it had some of our strongest weapons, most of them were escorted to another Watchpoint, but I know that there are still a lot of heavy pulse rifles here," Angela whispers as we approach the doors of the small building. "We've got the doors," and Winston say as they use all their strength to push open the doors. The doors surprisingly don't make any noise, but I'm sure them being hard to open is a defense mechanism. We all slip inside, the new, smooth ground of a softened concrete makes my feet scream its' thanks for getting them out of the rocks, but the lobby is so dark that we can barely see a thing. 's mech suddenly lights up enough to show the entire room. "This light would've been useful in the Uprising, when everything was too dark," Reinhardt says, his tone dark and sad, as if remembering something or someone. "I know Reinhardt, but it won't happen again," Pharah says in a comforting tone. "Wait a second," Reinhardt says. "You're not a part of Overwatch! Why are you here!" His voice echoes throughout the room and I sigh, knowing that if we had any stealth advantage, it's gone now. "Consider this my training mission. Athena said I should participate more if I'm living here," Pharah replies, and even in the dark I can read the disappointment on her face. "Well, I don't care. Your mother does not want you involved in Overwatch! You are not going on _any_ other missions anymore, understood?" My frown turns into tears in my eyes, my empathy for Pharah is starting to overwhelm me. She looks down, clearly trying to hide her tears, "yes." I feel rage build up in my chest and as soon as Reinhardt starts walking again I run in front of him, and using all the strength I can, I pin him to the wall right behind him. "What the actual hell is your problem?" I say, quiet enough so it doesn't echo throughout the room. "Her life is _not_ your decision. She's old enough to make her own decisions and her mother? She shouldn't be involved anymore," I say, but my anger just won't dial down. "Arma, you may be new, but don't think I won't file for your bench time," he replies slowly, trying to make it sound like a threat. Even though I'm new, I know that bench time means that he'll make me sit out missions for approximately two or three months. "Talking back to a superior? Especially when it's not your problem?" he says, making three tsk noises with his mouth. Are you serious? You're going to bench me for standing up for my friend?" "Yes, I would because that's still disobeying your superiors," he replies with a smile. My eyes widen, and I push myself off of him. "If this is how Overwatch treats each-other, then I don't want to be a part of it," I reply, not believing my ears. "Arma, come on," Angela says from behind me. I turn my head around and sigh, "you didn't even try to help her, poor Pharah just wants her dream of joining Overwatch to come true, and you guys don't think it's the life for her? So what? This is _her_ life!" I storm over to the doors and take one last, long stare at Angela, who's eyes are begging me to stay. I simply shake my head and push my way out of the Watchpoint.

~Back at Watchpoint: Polaris, Angela's Point of View~

" _You!_ " I hiss as we walk through the Watchpoint's doors. I tried to be professional for at least the mission, but he just dragged away my best friend! Reinhardt frowns as I hiss at him, but he doesn't move away. "Why are you so… UGH! You had to do that, didn't you? Had to drag Arma away instead of just listening to her for one _second_! If you didn't let your ego get to you, you'd make an _excellent_ commander! Thank you, thank you _so_ much for dragging away the one person I could always talk to, go to, look at for any of my problems. Thank you so much!" I storm off to my room without waiting for an answer. I arrive at my room and throw my gear on my bed, stifling my tears as I sit on the end of the soft comforter. Arma is my best friend and now she's somewhere in Colorado, either waiting for us to find her or trying to start a new life. Either way, she's going to be out there a while. I wish I could've told her how I felt more directly. We've been through hell and back together, and now she's leaving because she thinks Overwatch are just a bunch of incredible people who fight with each-other all the time. I hear a knock at my door and I jump in my head, knowing who it is. "Come in, but choose your next words _very carefully_ ," I hiss, my hand now on my pistol. The door creaks open and something pops in, not a person but a thing, but before I can see what it is some kind of gas fills the air and I cough, trying to stay calm and not breath the substance in. I run over to the balcony and slide open the door, then immediately close it behind me. I jump off of the railing and use my wings to glide myself to safety despite the rising terror I feel rising within me. And with that I run to the main part of King's Row, feeling the urge to vomit and cry at the same time. Not just anyone would gas me or Overwatch in general. It had to be some special organization. Talon.

~Arma's Point of View, right after she storms away from the Watchpoint~

I can't believe this! I can't believe _any_ of this! But how will I get all the way back to King's Row? I walk farther and farther away from the Watchpoint until I realize that I'm on a mountain, so I'll have to be careful for once. I sit down on a bunch of grass, mud, and rocks combined, but it doesn't bother me. It comforts me, actually. I feel the weight of my Dark Stars against my hips and I sigh. I haven't used these things in what feels like decades. My eyes snap open, realizing that I'm in Colorado, the home base of the Red Guard. Not the academy, that's in Germany, but the Red Guard's home base is here. "So, I guess you realized who's here? I've never seen your eyes go that wide," I hear a familiar female voice say from behind me. I snap around, my Dark Star out and in attack mode, and I see Madame Kellina standing there, visually unarmed, but I would never trust her. She always has tricks up her sleeve. However, she looks so much different from when I've last seen her. Her blonde hair is running long and sleek down her shoulders. She's wearing classic Red Guard gear, but normally she's wearing her head-master gear, so this is a surprise for me. The three red lines that signify the Red Guard run across her chest, and the black, bullet-proof armor surrounding her whole body makes her look like the devil she is. She walks over and sits down next to me, and I gently scoot away, holding my Dark Star in front of me. "I'm not here to fight, believe it or not," she says soothingly, her eyes trailing all over me. "You look… different. In a good way. You look mature, truly, mature," she says, her voice calm and steady. "Why are you here?" I hiss back, not caring about her 'compliment'. "I'm not even going to lie, Arma, I actually missed you. I didn't think about life without you because I truly thought you were loyal, but, now I see you were clearly loyal to Overwatch. Oh, and don't worry. I came here to help aid this Watchpoint, I promise you the Red Guard had nothing to do with it," she softly explains, looking down at the hard ground. "You shouldn't be here," I reply, her words can't get to me now, they'll just manipulate me. "I know you'll never come back to the Red Guard, and I don't blame you, but, I came to see, well, to _ask_ , how you survived. Why did you feel so desperate to leave?" she asks, clearly hurt by my decisions. "We used to fight side-by-side. The best duo in all of the Red Guard, hell, all of the world. We didn't have any recorded failures out of over a hundred missions. You made me _feel_ something, Arma, you made me _want_ to change ever since the day you left," she adds. "I faked my death to finally leave the torture you've inflicted on me. You turned me into a monster, I didn't want to kill, I _never_ wanted to kill, but you made me and punished me for disobeying one tiny rule. You broke my finger for not taking a shower because I fell asleep," I explain, feeling the pain of my childhood come to life again. "I wanted a loving family, and all I got was more pain." Madame Kellina nods in understanding. "I never wanted us to be enemies, Arma, but you leave me no choice. We're breaking the alliance we have with Overwatch and Blackwatch. The Red Guard will handle the omnic crisis in our own way. Destroying the whole world," she says, and a Dark Star appears in her hand, and she stabs out at me, but I quickly jump away. "Of course," I say in a hiss, feeling disappointment rise in my chest. "All you ever cared about was this, 'beautiful world', and how you could fix it, you wanted humans gone so the Earth and its' nature could be adored by the ones who 'fight' to protect it. Newsflash darling! The Earth needs humans to protect it from other humans, you're the one destroying the Earth!" I say, my second Dark Star in my free hand. "Arma, you're so naïve, humans are slowly destroying the Earth, and all anyone does is sit around and stuff their stomachs full of food!" she hisses. "Oh, food so we can _survive_?" I ask, groaning as I jump back to avoid her vicious Dark Star swinging.

"I didn't want to take your life to set an example, but I'm afraid I have to, so Overwatch will see what happens when they mess with the Red Guard!" she hisses back, and she springs forward, but I quickly jump to the left and our Dark Stars clash together, the impact knocking us both back. The glowing black and purple handles of my Dark Stars shine in the dim light, but Madame Kellina's red and gold handles give almost no light, which makes me wonder how she can even see the ground in front of her. "Fool," she growls, and she jumps left then right, trying to trick me. As soon as she jumps right I jump left, but she predicts it and kicks me in the hips, which makes me gasp, but I see her trying to strike out of the corner of my eye and I jump _over_ her and kick her in the back of the head, which makes me stagger back in shock. _"How in the hell did you do that!"_ she screams, then her eyes widen, clearly knowing something I don't. "I-I don't know," I say. "You're finally becoming the Dark Falcon," she mutters, and I gasp, remembering something at the very edge of my mind. Why does that sound familiar? Why does she know something about me that I don't? My eyes become clouded and I smell smoke coming from _me._ She gasps and staggers back. "What the hell are you?" she asks. "You seem more powerful than Falcon, and though the prophecies were supposed to be true, I didn't believe that they could've _possibly_ been you!" she exclaims, and even though I'm confused, my power within me lashes out. She screams before the skin on her neck starts to slowly peel away, and my mind keeps finding better and better ways to torture her. Her eyes start bleeding and she drops her Dark Star, falling to her knees. Her nose and ears start to bleed and I smile, feeling the darkness within me come out. "The Red Guard will _never_ take over the world!" I hiss, and within the flick of my hands her body explodes, and blood is showered everywhere. This is one death that I don't feel bad about. One kill that _needed_ to happen for the greater good. She would've killed me, then the world, and _Angela_ is a part of this beautiful place. _She_ is the reason why this place is beautiful. However, I still have something to do before I try to return.

~Red Guard's HQ~

"Stop right there!" I hear the hiss of a male voice say as soon as I reach the front of the building. "My name is Armageddon, and I came here to tell you that I have killed Madame Kellina, the person who was slowly corrupting you all," I say, showing her Dark Star handle to the camera above the door. Though the height and width of the building is hidden behind trees and brush, I still know that this building is around twelve stories tall, and _pretty_ wide. The two, metal doors that only open from a button in the central command office, slowly open and I gasp, why would they let me in? I _killed_ their master! Not complaining, but that's some terrible security right there. As soon as the doors fully open, I step inside to see two fully-geared-up Red Guard warriors looking right at me through their upgraded Mark V gas and chemical masks. "Why would you let me in?" I ask, still clutching the foreign Dark Star in my hand. "Because, you were right. Madame Kellina made the Red Guard another world. A terrible, terrible world. The programs weren't effective in the academy, many candidates did what you did or worse, trying to kill their instructor then killing themselves. Many have died just because of the thought of killing another person during their final tests. Many have killed themselves because of how much they were tortured into doing her every bidding. Any testing candidate that did not follow our rules were either tortured to death or runaways like you," the first guard explains in a deep, male voice. "You still know all of our rules, Armageddon, and now since she is dead, and you are the one who killed her, the only thing we can do now, is thank you from the bottom of our hearts and we congratulate you on making it into Overwatch," the second guard, a female, says softly, almost as gentle as Angela's voice. "Who will be your new leader, you'd need to choose wisely if you want success in the future. Someone who obeys the rules and knows them, but someone who still disagreed with Madame Kellina. If Igna was here, I'd recommend her, but I've been gone for _so long_ so I don't know really anyone here anymore," I explain, looking around the plain lobby consisting of basic white ceilings and walls, along with polished wood floors that make my feet feel comfortable in this building. "No one here is like that, which is exactly why we have something to ask," the first guard says. "No one has been here as long as you have, well, except Madame Kellina. Almost everyone here has only been here for eight years, no one over, barely anyone under. But you, you've been in the academy for twelve years and alive for many more. You're older than any of us," the second one says, and even with the mask on I can really hear how young she is. "What does that have to do with this?" I ask, already knowing what they're going to ask. And, a part of me wants to say yes.

"Please, Armageddon, _Madame_ Armageddon, be our leader. Correct what ruined you so it doesn't ruin anyone else," the first guard says, and I can hear the desperation in his voice. I stagger back a few paces and take every word he said to heart. I love Overwatch, but this, _this_ is _finally_ my chance to fix something broken. This is my chance to undo what destroyed me a long, _long_ time ago. I sigh and look down, feeling Angela's stare burning into me. I want to help, but I'll lose _her_. The girl who showed me that I'm _not_ worthless. Someone who showed me I truly _do_ matter. I can't just throw her away. I look up with a frown on my face. "You will take me back to Watchpoint: Polaris in King's Row, where I will say my goodbyes, then you will take me to a place where a leader should be," I say, every word making my vision cloudier. "Yes!" they both exclaim, and they say a few more things, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is _her._

~Angela's Point of View, King's Row central streets~

A Red Guard ship (I recognize it by the three lines covering the front of the small ship) flies by, in the direction of Watchpoint: Polaris, so I run back immediately, fearing that they could be behind this attack. I run for what feels like _years_ , then the Watchpoint comes into view and the ship is parked right in front of the building, the outer hatch open and two guards standing by the edge of it. "Excuse me?" I call out as I approach them, my pistol pointed up. They turn around in a flash and their Dark Stars are on. Suddenly I'm pinned to the ground with a Dark Star only a centimeter above my neck, my pistol in the other guard's hand. "Kill her," the one above me snorts, and the other shakes his or her head. "Madame-" "Madame, Madame, Madame, well she _just_ got appointed and those two guards loyal to her? Yeah, they'll be dead within one damn mission, so it's best to stick to _Madame Kellina's_ way!" the one, who I can make out to be male, snickers, clearly not bothered by my thrashing in this guard's arms. "STOP!" I hear a familiar voice scream at the entrance of Watchpoint: Polaris. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" and within a flash I feel arms around me, and my vision starts to come back into focus. I feel myself being pulled on my feet and I look up and gasp. Armageddon is standing there, wearing armor with three red lines slashed diagonally from her chest to her upper waist. Her boots are black with golden tips, that normally signifies a leader in their world, and she has a plain black cape flying behind her, showing off her new stance. Her face looks like normal, but her hair is in some kind of weird braid-like fashion that I've never seen before. "Arma?" I ask in awe, scanning her utility belt to see two red and gold handled Dark Stars. "What happened to you?" I ask, letting the fear build in my voice. "Angela, I have the chance to _truly_ save something. Not just one person, not just, stand up for omnic rights, but the chance to save hundreds of lives," Arma explains, a look of regret on her face. "More like thousands, we just picked up hundreds more toddlers and we already had 1,980 students in the academy," the guard behind her calls. "I killed Madame Kellina, and now, the Red guard is free, but they needed a leader. That's why I'm asking you to come with me, Angela. I don't want to be living in a world without you. You taught me how to _feel,_ how to _truly feel_. You taught me what life _truly is_. I don't want you to leave Overwatch, but at least help me get settled?" she asks, and I can see and hear the desperation coming off of her. I can't form words. I'm happy that she's leader, and that she wants me to join her but still not leave Overwatch. _We_ have a chance to save _thousands_. _Thousands_ of innocent people according to them. Arma truly wants to help them again, despite what they've done to her. "Not for long, but why not?" I say, but my mind formed the words, not my heart. "Yes!" she exclaims, the happiness showing in her eyes. "By the way, this place kind of got raided by Talon," Arma says, looking down. "You don't say? I was lucky to get out!" I reply. "They're long gone with everyone from this Watchpoint, so we need to find them before they're executed. I know Talon, and they don't take _anyone_ alive. We need to move, _fast_ ," Arma says, walking up to her ship and jumping into the hatch. "Wait, can I get my staff? It's in my room," I say. "They probably took it, but you can look. Azal, go with her," Arma commands, and the guard who pinned me to the ground walks over to the building and opens the door for me. I nod my thanks and rush inside, the guard close behind. "Do you guys seriously still follow Madame Kellina despite everything she's made the Red Guard do?" I ask as we head up to my room. "Some do, me though? I don't. I was one day away from ending myself, but then word got out that she was dead, and I saw Armageddon in leader gear, the legend that everyone thought was dead. So no, not many of us follow her, but just saying, your girlfriend has a bit of a reputation, a good one, though," he says, and I can feel a smile creeping up on his face.

I blush but we soon reach my room and I open the door, then immediately dive under my bed. I feel the soft handle of my staff and smirk as I pull it out and we head back to the lobby. "Arma must look up to you if she offered you a place with us," he says as we approach the doors leading to my future. "I suppose she does, I guess we do have a long history together. You know, she saved my life not once, not twice, but _three_ times," I say with a smile. "Well, that doesn't surprise me, she always was one to save lives. Madame Kellina told us so. Every week Madame Kellina would mourn her, thinking that she was dead, and we thought it too, we mourned with her. She truly did care for her fallen student, enough to order for every prisoner in our base to be set free and back to their families. Madame Kellina didn't have to die, Armageddon changed her once, for about a week, I'm sure she can do it again easily. Don't you?" he replies, opening the door for me again. I hold my staff in front of me and once again nod my thanks, feeling the light of the sun on my pale face makes me scared that we may already be too late. The attacks happened in the middle of the night, and now it's dawn, so we better move fast. As fast as possible. "We need to hurry, Talon's base is not far from here, I'll send in a squad," I hear Arma say to the guard that still follows Madame Kellina. He nods and bows, then hops inside, and I follow and so does the guard, Azal. Once we are seated and strapped in, we take off with ease, and it almost makes me feel safe. _Almost._ "Once we get there, I'm sending myself in, along with Angela, Azal, Sal, and Keen. Small squad, but I know Talon, so if anyone we know is being held at their main base, we'll get to them around five minutes after we arrive at the actual base. You ready for this Angela?" Arma asks, and I nod with a soft smile, knowing that though this is dangerous, it will be worth it.

We land faster than I've ever landed with Overwatch, and though it feels nice, knowing that I will be saving my fellow Overwatch teammates, I can't help but feel panicked. I have Arma with me, but not as my friend, not as my teammate, not even as my _best_ friend, but as my _leader._ My commander, the one who I will follow into combat despite the risks and protect at all costs. Well, she doesn't need protection I suppose. "Go, go, go!" Arma calls as the hatch opens and she jumps out first, her Dark Star activated. The guards go first, then I pop out with my staff in my hand, and I activate it and put the healing stream on Arma. "Damage increased," I say to her as I switch to the blue power beam I recently installed. "Danke," she replies with a smile as we look at the brick wall in front of us. Arma kicks the bricks until they break and she pushes them aside, clearing a secret entrance to Talon. We step inside, and suddenly all of the guards have their Dark Star's at the ready. "The prisoner containment is right below us," Arma whispers as I take a look around the room we're in. The weapons gallery. I see a huge pile of shotguns on one of the plain white tables that fill the room. There's a barrier of bullet-proof glass to our left, the only real 'exit' to this room. "Not laser proof," Arma says as she cuts a circle and kicks it out, jumping through it gracefully. "Ich bin da," she whispers as she moves down the blue walled and white floored hallway. I fly through the hole and the guards follow, not bothering to seal it back up, knowing that we may have to come back this way. "Right below us should be where they're being held," Arma says, and as I peek around the corner I see a staircase at the very end of the hallway, and a sign over the stairs saying 'Detention Level'. "HALT!" I hear a scream say from the stairs, and I gasp as huge people with armor and helmets surrounding them appear, running up the staircase and pouring into the hallway. There has to be about thirty people filling the small room, but Arma and the guards do not look scared. Instead, Arma activates her second Dark Star and leaps forward, and I power her up as she slashes through the Talon security forces. Two of our guards join Arma, blocking their gunfire, but two more stay back and block damage for me, and though I am grateful, I'm practically behind a wall so I'll be fine, plus, I regenerate with a Valkyrie suit on.

I activate my healing stream and switch from Arma to guard to guard, making sure everyone's healthy. I put my stream on Azal and he thanks me, but one guard, Sal, falls to the ground, gagging. I try to put the stream on him but he dies. My Revive is only at 80 charge though. I heal up Arma until I get to 100 charge, and soon after she slashes through everyone, Azal falls to the ground next to his fallen teammate. "It's alright," I say, and he growls. "HE'S DEAD IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Azal exclaims, and I laugh out loud, and see Arma smirk. "What? HE'S DEAD! That's not funny!" Keen joins in, the anger seething through him. "Not for long," I reply with a smile, kneeling down and feeling his soul in my hand. I throw it up and the light hits it, my suit powering on is the best feeling in the world. "Heroes never die!" I call, and the soul goes back into his body and he pops up, fully golden and absorbed in the light until I let go, and he turns back into his normal self. "W-What?" he asks, feeling his chest, where the gunshot hit him. "I may be a little more skilled than you think," I say, and I follow Arma through the pile of dead bodies, which makes me sick. "They had to die, even I understand that," I say to Arma as I approach her side, leaving the boys in awe at my abilities. "I know, it just never feels right, I mean, I know it's not supposed to, but they were going to kill us and I still feel guilty as hell about it," she replies, and I feel her pain. "I've only been forced to kill one person, because he was going to kill a teammate, but I still know how you feel. Killing is terrible, no matter who that person is, you're taking away his or her chances to do what they wanted, to change what they wanted, you're taking away their chances, what they can be, become," I explain, and I feel the pain and heavy burden rise to my surface again. "I never want to kill, but in this world, I think all of us have to. We should all be put on trial, all of us. We've all done terrible things all because of this stupid omnic uprising that everyone hates. They hate it out of fear, out of hatred and understanding. No one truly knows the burden of killing because no one kills when it isn't out of line. The people who have killed _before_ the uprising, however, are a different story. I don't know how they live with themselves, after taking away someone's life. All I wish is that I take whatever chance I get and revive as many people as I can, if I can do that, I will be happy. I want to save people no matter what they've done, no matter what they will do, because they deserve a second chance. Like these men we just slaughtered, they deserve a second chance to see that Talon is wrong and we are right," I add. "Talon is right for them, what seems wrong to us seems right in their eyes. Some people never change," Arma says, and we run down the stairs and into hell on Earth.

"What the hell…" Arma whispers as the destruction of cells and burnt bodies lie everywhere. I gasp and stagger back, but luckily, I don't recognize the bodies. "Where could they be?" I force myself to ask, staying as calm as I possibly can. "Keep looking in the cells that are actually still standing, we'll find them Angela, I promise," Arma says soothingly. "Hello?" I call, trying to save as much time as possible. "Who's there?" a few voices call back. "Angela Ziegler and Armageddon, who are you?" I ask, walking forward with Arma. "Angela Thank god! We're missing Pharah and Ana, they took them somewhere we couldn't see!" I hear Winston say. "I'll go look for them," Arma says, but I step in front of her. "This is one battle that I should take. Get them out of here, I need to rescue them," I say softly. "Stop, I'm not letting you get hurt," she replies, sadness forming in her eyes. "This is not your decision," I reply, forcing my voice not to shake as I look up and spot a vent. "Wish me luck," I simply say as I fly up and throw the cover off, then I sneak inside and crawl.

I've been crawling for what feels like an eternity, but I don't give up. I squeeze my way up, down, left, and right until I hear voices below me. "You have been a _very_ important asset to Overwatch, haven't you? Captain Amari?" I hear a ghost-like male voice say. I peek through the vent lid and see Ana and Pharah standing there with two guards and a black-caped-man who has two shotguns in his hands, the same shotguns we found in the armory. Only three people are in here, two guards and the man. Easy, just kill them. I can do this. I can do this. I have to be prepared if someone attacks _me_ and I'm too scared to do the right thing and end them, despite how much it kills me. The guns the guards are holding are jabbing into Pharah's and Ana's necks, and the man keeps speaking despite their silence. "We haven't formally met, have we? Pharah, is it? You're a very beautiful woman, so I can see why Overwatch respects you," he says with a dark chuckle. "Get away from Ana!" Pharah hisses, struggling with the restraints tying her hands together. Her and her mother are kneeling on a concrete ground in front of this man with a ghost mask, but there's nothing special about this small room. Though, there is some red spots that look _stained_ into the concrete ground. I don't even want to know. "Bitch," Pharah hisses as the man just continues to laugh. "They are not worth my time, execute them and bring two more up. Maybe the monkey and what's his name? Reinhardt? Hmm, so intimidating am I right?" he chuckles, and the guards nod, clicking their safety's off. "NO!" I scream, and I drop out of the vent, and within a flash my pistol is in my hands and I shoot the shadow-like man, and he whimpers, and I see I hit him in his upper-waist. Two gunshots go off and I scream and turn, shooting the two guards, but not in time, the two are already on the ground, dead. _Your resurrect ability is at 85 percent._ I growl and fly over to their corpses. "Nice try Angie," the voice says from behind me, and for an instant I almost recognize it. "Bitch," I growl and I turn around to see him right in front of me. I stifle a scream and shoot his leg. _92 percent._ He gasps in pain, but within the blink of an eye, he's fully recovered, and he aims his shotguns at me. "I didn't want to do this Angie," he says, and I immediately recognize his voice. "Gabriel?" I ask in disbelief. "So, you know?" he asks with a chuckle. I shoot his leg again and he grunts, trying to heal himself. _98 percent._ "Come here!" he growls and he grabs me, knocking my pistol away. "No!" I growl, punching and kicking in his arms. "Calm down," he says, shushing me. _99 percent._ I feel his hand's lightly increasing pressure on my neck, and my vision becomes blurry. "Shh," he whispers into my ears. _Fully charged_. I growl and take their souls, feeling a new life enter me. "HEROES NEVER DIE!" I scream, and though both Ana and Pharah turn golden and stand, I do as well, and I fall out of his arms, and he gasps in surprise. I grab my pistol and shoot him in the head, and he falls to the ground, probably not dead, but he'll be down long enough for us to get out. "We have to go. Now!" I cry, and Pharah and Ana follow me into the vent and out the way I entered, where the Red Guard is waiting for us, with all of my friends already on the ship. "Nice work," Arma says with a smirk. "Nice upgrade," I say with a small giggle as we board and take off towards Watchpoint: Polaris.

~Arma's Point of View again, Watchpoint Polaris~

"How can I thank you for saving us?" Pharah asks me as we walk inside the lobby. "Don't thank me, thank Angela, she saved you and your mother," I reply sweetly, the guards waving at me from their spots against the ship. "But she couldn't have saved us without your help. She hates killing though, and she did kill right there. Three people, actually. I'd talk to her if I were you. I doubt she wants to talk to me right now," Pharah says, and I can hear the disappointment in her tone. "Go talk to her, you guys have a lot to go over if you ever want to be friends with her again," I say softly, and I walk outside and join my guards. "You guys did well today. I apologize for any hard feelings towards Angela and me when Sal was supposedly 'dead'," I say with a smile. "I apologize for being so careless," Sal says, his voice very deep and warm. "Don't worry, training will be a lot less intense now, no more punishments, just learning and evolving. Azal, a word, please," I say, and he nods as we take a few steps away from the others. "What exactly are your intentions with Angela? I see the way you look at her," I ask politely, feeling mad that I even have to ask this. "So you can see how I look at her through this mask?" he asks, clearly confused or offended by my question. "My only intentions are to be her friend, and I'm loyal to you, Madame, so please don't change that by asking silly questions revolving around your girlfriend," he replies, and he bows and returns to the others. I feel like I've just been slapped. I didn't mean to sound rude or jealous, but another guy in her life that she may develop feelings for just may destroy her. I want her to be careful and happy, I could care less if she would think that she would be happier here instead of with the Red Guard. "Angela!" I call, and I see her standing near the door with Pharah. "Time to roll," I say as she looks at me. She nods and says a few things to Pharah, then gently touches her cheek which makes me burn up inside, but I don't say anything as she approaches me. "Let's go," I say in the calmest voice I can manage, and we slip inside the ship and take our places. "Let's do this," Keen says as we take off towards Colorado once again, and within an hour, we arrive at our destination.

"This is our new home, Angela," I say as we enter the building, my own building this time, right next to the central command center. "It's beautiful," she says in a gasp, her pale eyes hungrily taking in this new sight. I smile at her awe and look around myself, since I barely had time to see it before I left in search for Overwatch. An absolutely _huge_ lobby. Checkered black and white floors with golden floors and ceilings, and in the middle of the room is a glorious fountain with a grand staircase right behind it on both its' left and right sides. The staircase curves up into a small platform with two elegant doors waiting against the wall. The stairs may be wooden, but it doesn't look that way, and there's silver and gold railings. "Let's go," I chuckle as we run up the stairs and step on the wooden but sturdy platform. The walls and ceiling are still golden, even on this second floor, and the two doors are fully enclosed, no light from the room behind it is even visible. It's a dark oak wooden door with golden handles that I push open and my office/bedroom waits inside. This room is _much_ more elegant than the last. Red, carpeted floors and a dimly lit room. A few paces straight out from the door lies my desk with a computer sitting there that tells me pf any attacks throughout the whole world and what organization of the Red Guard is close enough to handle it. To my left is my bed, a king-sized red comforter bed that matches the theme of the room. The walls are a light pink with darker, velvet colored stripes. The ceiling is a plain gray-like color, but it's still a flattering color with the red and pink. Also to my left is a giant walk in closet door near my bed, but that's for later. To my right, there's a few couches and a television set along with a small kitchen area that has checkered black and white floors. The kitchen consists of a fridge, a stove, pots, pans, plenty of food, a _very_ clean sink with sponges and cleaning supplies stored underneath, and an oven. Luckily, there's a bathroom downstairs that's under the stairs that consists of a golden toilet, a golden sink, a whirlpool tub and a stand-up shower. Well, shower and whirlpool first, I suppose. "You want to take a shower or relax?" I ask with a smirk. "Relax?" she asks, her eyes widening with my smirk. "There's a whirlpool tub in the bathroom downstairs," I reply, walking over to my closet and throwing the door open. I look to my right and see three bathrobes and take one. All three are white, with the initials _M K_ on them, but I don't mind. I toss one to her and she catches it with a smile and practically jumps out of her Valkyrie suit, revealing only her bra and panties underneath. I gulp and look away, stepping inside of the closet and looking around. I see a lot of Red Guard armor and leader armor, a lot of Dark Stars on the shelves above the actual clothes, but there are some mundane objects here. Some designer jackets that look skin-tight and jeans, there's even a Talon uniform in here! This closet has _everything_! I turn back around without even thinking and see Angela finishing tying her robe and walking out of the room. I sigh, almost wishing to have her skinny form. Though I am skinny myself, I still don't look very good, she makes being skinny look _good_. I bite my lip and close the closet door and collapse on my bed, waiting for what feels like an hour before Angela comes back up and goes into my closet, and a few seconds later she comes out with a long night-gown I didn't even see in there. "You're just going to sleep in that?" she asks with a laugh. I nod back, smiling warmly, and she plops down next to me, the purple gown flying up against me as she does, and I sigh and almost instantly fall asleep, and I hope she does too.

I snap awake and look at the clock above my door. _9:18 a.m._ Good timing, I suppose. I hop out of bed to see Angela already in the kitchen, cooking something that smells like heaven. "You're awake," Angela says with a smile as I approach the kitchen. "You've already made yourself at home. Good," I reply, seeing that she's making two eggs and a pancake. She's already changed into a plain tan tank top and skin-tight jeans. "You should probably get into dome mundane clothes, we should go shopping today," Angela says with a smile. "Listen, Angela, we need to talk," I say with a sigh. "Okay, but first I need to know, which one do you like more? Eggs or pancakes?" she asks with a smile, clueless as to what I have to say. "Eggs," I simply reply, and she smiles brightly. "Thank _god_ , I hate eggs, I was hoping you'd like them, now, what do you want to talk about?" she asks, grabbing two plates to place our food on it. "Thank you, Angela, but we can't do, well, _mundane_ things anymore as long as you're with me. I need to take care of the Red Guard." Before I can say anything else, my computer flashes red, and I put my plate on the counter and run over to it, and see an emergency message. I open it and see an omnic attack in Germany, and the academy is the closest Red Guard organization to help. I open up my virtual assistant and speak, "call Azal." The computer lights up in understanding and the call goes through, and a few seconds after buzzing and vibrating, he picks up. "Yes, Madame?" his voice says, and it sounds more fresh and deep than what it did with the mask on. I don't know, maybe it's the connection or something. "I would like a team of advisers sent to Germany to evaluate and teach the students in a _non-violent_ way. I'm also alerting the academy of a nearby omnic attack, so hopefully the elders there will take care of it," I say, and after he accepts his orders I thank him and end the call. "Call the Germany academy of the Red Guard," I say, and the phone rings as I check the report again. According to my information, the danger level is low, so clearly there are not too many omnics or not many powerful ones at least. "This is the Red Guard academy, this is Yuni speaking," a female voice says on the other line, and now that I think about it, I'm surprised this computer can even connect to a phone line this far away. "This is Madame Arma, there is a class 1 omnic attack near by your area, and I'd like some elders to go stop these attacks. Also, there will be advisors arriving at the academy in approximately eight hours to evaluate the children and to begin their training in a non-violent way," I say, feeling powerless but powerful at the same time. "Okay, thank you," she simply says, and I end the call. "I understand your duties since you're leader now, but do you really think that you can't have an _hour_ off," Angela asks, rolling her eyes. "Angela, we were lucky enough not to have a call in the middle of the night," I reply, checking my inbox to see if anything happened overnight. "Arma, you never told me, what's your last name?" she asks, her face sparking up in curiosity. "Schatten," I simply reply. "You really do originate from Germany, don't you?" she asks with a giggle. "I didn't think that you would be named after a _shadow_ of all things," she says with a smile. "How about you, huh? What does your last name mean? Anything to be ashamed of?" I ask, letting my anger show in my voice. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive," Angela says with a frown. "I just want you to be happy, Arma, but how will _I_ be happy here?" she asks with a deepening frown. "I don't know, maybe we'll find a way. I'll open up a channel for Overwatch, so you can talk to them whenever you want, and you can go anywhere on Red Guard grounds or the city nearby. Actually, don't go to the city without an escort," I reply, working on opening a channel to Watchpoint: Polaris.

She sighs and nods, and the channel for Watchpoint: Polaris opens and I gasp in surprise, Winston's voice speaks and Angela smiles again, "who is this? Why are you trying to open up a channel for voice communication?" "This is Armageddon," I reply, and Angela runs up and hugs me. "And Angela!" she exclaims, her face full of joy. "Angela? How are you doing?" he asks, clearly concerned. "Amazing now, knowing that I have a way to know when Overwatch is in trouble or needs my help!" she says, the joy in her face makes me want to cry out with her. "Has anything happened while I was gone? Is everyone okay? Pharah? Ana?" she asks, and my face blushes, remembering what Angela did to Pharah. "Yes, actually, everyone's doing alright. Pharah misses you, well, we all do, but she does the most. Nothing has popped up except an omnic attack in Germany that we can't help because of the loss of our Watchpoint in Switzerland," he explains. "That's alright, I'm already one step ahead of you, I just sent the Red Guard in the area to help, hopefully the case will be resolved without any casualties or further problems," I say, feeling angry that he doesn't think that the Red Guard isn't as popular as Overwatch. "Oh, good. I didn't want unnecessary deaths or harm on innocent civilians." I nod, "yes, I don't think any of us would want that, but, I'll give you and Angela some time alone, I'm going to go talk to Azal, alright?" I ask Angela, and she nods, her thanks glittering in her eyes. I smile and walk out of my room and downstairs, where I admire the scenery for a few seconds before walking outside of my building, where Azal is standing there, about to knock, with all of his gear on. "Just the man I was looking for," I say with a smile. "I just came to ask if I could send myself on the advisor mission," he asks, even with the mask on I can feel his gaze burning into me. His harsh, judging gaze, and all because he thinks I'm jealous. "Yes, you can go, but I wanted to apologize about what I asked earlier. It's not that I'm _jealous_ or _angry_ , actually, it's the opposite. Angela used to love a man named Jack, and he died right in front of her, but in reality, he faked his death and didn't tell her about it, didn't even try to return to her and explain everything, he only told her because we ran into him one day in King's Row while stopping a violent protest," I explain, reliving the memory in my mind. He nods slowly, and I feel his gaze become softer and gentler, almost like he has found new respect for me. "I don't want her to get hurt again, which is why I don't want to be anything more than friends with her," I add, and he puts his arm on my shoulder. "I understand, if anything, I should be apologizing for being mad about it. I respect you, Madame, and I see us getting along, but I still do have a question. When do you want us, the advisors, to come back?" he asks, and I can feel his smile through his mask. "When you arrive, I want you there for four days to make the changes I will come up with while you are on your eight-hour-journey to the academy," I explain softly. He nods and bows, then turns to leave. "Wait," I say, and he turns back around with his gloved-hands folded neatly behind his back. "I want to promote you to my second-in-command, I respect you, Azal, you protected Angela and easily forgave me for a stupid mistake," I say with a smile. He freezes and stiffens, but doesn't speak for quite a few seconds. "Well?" I ask, my smile starting to fade. "Of course I will, Madame, I'm just shocked that out of everyone, you chose _me_ ," he says, and I can feel his smile burning through his mask. "Take your mask off," I command with a playful smile. Within a flash the mask is off and my eyes widen. He's _extremely_ handsome. His black hair is evenly cut and decently short, styled to his hair looks somewhat curly but somehow it still manages to flop down over his left eye, making him look like Markiplier, a YouTuber I watched when I hacked my way into the internet at the academy. His cheekbones as well raised and his face is very strongly shaped. A strong jaw with clean, red lips and well-shaved facial hair that's visible enough to make him look like a prince. His eyes crystal-blue eyes shine in the sunlight, and his nose is an adorable size that's almost barely noticeable when compared to his _amazing_ eyes. "Damn," I mutter to myself, but he laughs, and I blush, I didn't mean for him to hear that! "Like what you see?" he asks, his lips curving into a smile. "Don't get cocky," I reply with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself, commander," he says, his voice smooth and warm, and he slips the mask back on and turns around again. "See you soon," he simply says as he walks away, and I'm left there in awe.

"He is pretty hot, isn't he?" I hear Angela's voice call from behind me, and I snap around and growl. "How long were you there?" I ask, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "Long enough to know that, like an eighth grader, you are _so into him_ ," she says with a laugh. "No, I'm not," I reply, attempting to smile and force my red cheeks away. "Aweee how cute, you're BLUSHING!" she exclaims, laughing as I approach her. "I'm going to _kill_ you," I say in an exasperated voice. "No, you're really not. You're a pacifist like me!" she squeaks. "Well, you can't spell pacifist without _fist_!" I say with a smirk, and she gulps and nervously laughs. "Relax darling, I won't hurt you," I walk into my room and slightly turn my head. "Yet, at least." I walk away, stifling my laughs as I take my seat behind the computer and start typing out new rules for the academy.

 _Rule 1: NO VIOLENCE SHALL BE USED ON_ _ANY_ _CHILD OR ADULT IF HE OR SHE MAKES A MISTAKE_

 _Rule 2: NO INHUMANE PUNISHMENTS FOR_ _ANYONE_

 _Rule 3: NO PRIVATE LESSONS, ALL LESSONS WILL BE HELD IN PUBLIC OR IN SPARS_

 _Rule 4: FINAL TESTS WILL REMAIN, BUT DEPENDING ON HOW WELL THE TWO FIGHTERS DO, EITHER ONLY ONE OR BOTH WILL PASS._

 _Rule 5: NO KILLING FOR ANY REASON WILL BE TOLERATED!_

 _Rule 6: ANY OMNIC REVOLTS NEAR THE ACADEMY WILL BE HANDLED BY ELDERS OR, DEPENDING ON THE DANGER LEVEL, INTERMEDIATE CLASS STUDENTS MAY GO FOR COMBAT TRAINING BUT WILL BE MONITORED CLOSELY!_

 _Rule 7: NO HARASSMENT TO OTHER STUDENTS FOR MAKING A MISTAKE OR FAILING AT A TASK, WE ARE ALL TEAMMATES, SO WE WILL NOT HURT EACH OTHER EMOTIONALLY, OR PHYSICALLY._

 _Final rule: ANY STUDENT ABOVE THE AGE OF EIGHT WILL BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE ACADEMY UNDER FREE WILL. NO ONE WILL BE TRAINED UNTIL THE AGE OF 6._

I send the new rules to the ship, the Shadow, that should be the one giving my second-in-command and his advisors a ride to Germany. Within a flash, I notice that the omnic revolt in Germany has been resolved without any casualties, however, there were twenty injured from blast damage. "Better than nothing," I mutter, and I continue to browse through Madame Kellina's old and new rules and compare them to mine, wondering how much was corrupted in that woman's mind, but more importantly, I'm wondering how much I can fix, if I can fix anything at all. My mind flashes back to Azal, his beautiful face and voice makes me feel relaxed. This may not be just friendship I'm feeling after all. There's something special about him, something beneath the surface. I'll do _anything_ to find out.

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know, this chapter took me a while, and I'm sorry but I've been more busy than usual, so bear with me please! How do you like the Azal x Armageddon action? Or do you prefer Angela x Armageddon? rEVIew thIS PLeasE aNd I'lL LovE yOU forEVEr! I need the reviews/follows/favs to know that** ** _someone_** **reads this. And I apologize for any English errors throughout this whole story. If you don't know, I'm actually German and I'm trying my best to learn more English. This fanfic is a challenge because of my knowledge of the German language, but I'm trying! I know this chapter isn't 20k words, but it's** ** _pretty dang close_** **and I didn't want you guys (if there's even anyone reading this) to be left forever without an update. So, that's it for this author's note, GOODBYE! ~Caira**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAASAAAASEDFDS NMB SWN B VC V VNMF VJFDVJK VFJ F VFF VNJDS FVJSDJKBBK FBSJS VJFV J J JKDVSBJKVDBFBJKV**


End file.
